What a tangled web we weave
by PRACTICALLYPERFECTMEGAN
Summary: A JackKaren romance, things get a tad confusing for our favourite four as relationships alter, hearts get broken and friendships tested. If your not a fan of this pairing don't read.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters in this story or the premis for the Will and Grace series, this only purely for fun and not intended to offend.

A Jack/Karen romance, this is fan "Fiction" i know its not a plausable story line but its just for fun no intention of offending anyone if your not a fan of this pairing don't read it.

Chapter 1

Will and Grace were sat at the table eating breakfast, both still half asleep when a very awake, very loud and very happy Jack came bounding through the door "Oh what a beautiful morning, Oh what a beautiful day" he sang at the top of his voice.

"Jack please its 8 o clock, I've got a meeting in like an hour, I hardly slept a wink last night, your rendition of Oklahoma is not helping!"

"Oh Will, could you be any more sad, lonely and fat gay man sat having breakfast with his hag! Sing with me peoples, 'I've got a beautiful feeling, and everything's going my way.'"

"Will, make it stop" Grace muttered burying her head in her hands.

"Jack, why so happy, so early, did you accost the newspaper boy, again?" Will chuckled at his own joke whilst Jack just shrugged the mockery off.

"Now Jack that's not normal, no fat joke reply, what's going on with you?"

Joining his friends at the table, jack poured milk over his cereal, ignoring Will's question.

"Come on Jack, what's going on?" Will whined. Jack looked doubtful about telling him given their history lately but knew it had to be said.

"Ok, last night I made a very important decision, that will effect my life profoundly."

Will looked at his friend, with a sceptical look on his face, "Jack, two things, firstly deciding whether to wear sky blue, or baby blue contacts is not an important decision, and secondly when did you learn the word 'profoundly'?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "mock me all you like, but I have been considering this for a while now, it has not been an over night decision."

"What decision?" Will and Grace both shouted in frustration.

"I have decided that I am bisexual!" Jack stated matter of factily.

There was silence around the table whilst Will and Grace just starred at each other, then the hysterics broke out.

"Oh, Jack that's a good one." Grace shouted holding her side, as she laughed hard.

"I know, it's like saying Karen's going to be a good assistant or that Grace will learn to laugh with her mouth closed, very unattractive by the way" Will added pointing at Grace, "especially with half chewed frosted wheat's rolling around in there."

"Hey" Grace shouted as she hit Will's arm "I'm laughing at the confused queer we have over here."

"Stop it, ok, you may want to mock and laugh all you like but I've been considering this for a while now, it hasn't been a rash decision or one of my off handed ideas. I have thought this through, I haven't found the right man yet, I've never really had a serious long term relationship, so a started to consider why not let women become an option for me, I've never dated a woman, who knows the right person for me could be a woman. Why should I let that option go I've been gay since I was born, I always thought I had a point to prove, and what if that point is ruining something that could make me happy."

"Wow" Grace replied instantly dropping the smile from her face. "You're serious."

"Yes, I am Grace."

"But Jack, your gay, you aren't attracted to women, you find hetro love revolting, you can't possibility think you can just change that?"

"No Will, I will always be attracted to men, hello, Kevin Bacon is still alive and kicking and waiting for a little Jack love, but I find women attractive, perhaps I've never aloud myself to think any further on the point, but what I am saying is I'm willing to open that option for myself, I may find the 'one' in the shape of a man, but is he happens to be a she I aint giving up on that either."

"Oh my god, Jack I have never heard you sound more serious, you've actually thought this through, wow! Well as much as this is scaring me right now, you have my full support."

Grace got up and hugged Jack. After a few seconds they broke away "Did you feel anything for me then Jack?" Grace asked smirking Jack shuck his head and returned the smile "sorry G it has to be a man or a women, not half and half." Grace swatted Jack on his arm and both turned to look at Will who didn't look to amused.

"What women, do you find attractive, I have never heard you say you found any woman attractive, apart form Cher and she doesn't count." Will was clearly agitated.

"Will," Grace mouthed to her friend with her eyes telling him to be supportive.

"No, Grace, this one takes the biscuit, we've supported you through some strange phases Jack but this! Come on what women do you find attractive, and I'm not talking about you wanting to have their hair, come on jack give me an example, just one, Come on." Will screamed.

"Will," Jack said quietly

"Come on Jack one woman."

"No"

"One name"

"No"

"Oh what so you've decided your back being gay again."

"No"

"Well give me a name." Will screamed.

"Fine Karen!" Jack shouted at a shocked Will. Silence took over the whole apartment as Grace nervously nudged the floor with her feet, soaking in what was happening between two of her best friends. No one said a word for a clear five minuets, each in there own state of thought. Will finally broke the uncomfortable atmosphere buy muttering "Karen, your attracted to Karen?"

"No I said I thought she was a attractive woman." Jack replied not looking at his friend.

"Which means your attracted to Karen." Will corrected.

"Fine, if you say so."

"No" Will interrupted, "You said it yourself your attracted to Karen."

Jack was getting more and more annoyed by this conversation he had not expected Will to act like this "What? you said to give an example, you know what forget it, when I first met Karen I thought she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, if that's what being attracted to someone is then yes I am attracted to Karen."

"Oh my God, does she know?" Grace questioned

"Grace, don't go over the top with this just cause I said I thought she was attractive doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I was giving judge Judy here an example."

"I can't believe you said Karen, how can you be attracted to Karen?" Will questioned quietly.

Jack went over to him " Will, you're making to much of this, you asked for an example, I said Karen, big deal."

"But why Karen?" Will asked sounding hurt. Jack took a few moments to think before responding. " I think she beautiful, she is so small it's cute, she has great hair, a good figure, she has pretty eyes and she lights up a room when she smiles. Look Will like I said this is no big deal, so, I think Karen is attractive, she my best friend, nothing more, this isn't even what I wanted to talk to you about, all I wanted to do was tell you and Grace about how I've been feeling and be on my merry way, I thought you'd be a bit more understanding." They looked at each other for a few more seconds neither one knowing what to say "I best be going" Jack whispered as he headed for the door, closing it quietly in his wake.

Grace just looked at Will, "What is wrong with you, all he needs is a bit of support on this, you know Jack he's never going to be with a woman, just support him through this phase, it'll be over in a week."

"Grace were you not listening to him then, when he described Karen, he didn't just say she's pretty, he had a long drawn out answer which shows this is not the only time he's thought about it."

"What is your problem, so Jack thinks Karen's attractive, she is, you must see that?" Grace asked.

"No I don't see that, why should I see that I'm gay."

Grace eyed her friend suspiciously, "oh, I know what's going on here, you're jealous,"

"What, oh come off it Grace."

"Oh my god you are, your jealous because Jack is attracted to Karen, oh my god your are, that pouty face isn't because Jack just shockingly announced that he is bisexual, it's because he chose Karen"

"No it's not."

"Yes is it, Will I know you your threatened by this, since when have you had a thing for Jack?"

"Grace just leave it, you don't know what you're talking about." With that Will walked off to shower.

"Oh but I think I do" a triumphant Grace announced to no one as she grabbed Will's left over cereal and finished them off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning honey." A chirpy Karen exclaimed as she marched into Grace Adler Designs.

"Karen it 2:30, what planet do you live on?"

"A planet where denim doesn't come in suit form, what's this what's happening, what's going on with this outfit honey?" She rudely pointed her finger at Grace's Denim suit with matching waistcoat. "Honey this is just so wrong, please burn it."

"Glad you like Kare, I wore it especially for you" the sarcasm in Grace's voice was clearly evident as she watched her assistant and friend get out her new copy of vogue.

"Karen, have you seen or spoken to jack today?" A devious look spread across Grace's face as she contemplated sharing the gossip of the morning's antics with Karen.

"No honey, he didn't answer when I rang him this morning, poodle must have had a busy night last night."

"Well I don't know about that Kare, but he sure had a busy morning."

That got Karen's attention, "What do you mean by that honey, what happen, is my poodle ok?"

Grace frowned, Karen actually looked worried, but Karen never worried, she never cared about anything Grace thought to herself, not noticing that Karen had walked over to her desk and was now right in front of her wanting answers.

"Well honey, what happen to my Jackie?"

"First thing this morning, Will and I were eating breakfast…."

"Skip the boring part where you and Wilma play house." Karen interrupted.

"As I was saying we were eating breakfast when jack bounced through the door and announced he's bisexual!"

"What, but Jackie's gayer than Christmas."

"I know, but Karen he was deadly serious, said he'd been thinking about it for a long time and that he was open to happiness even if it came in the shape of a woman, it really freaked me out cause it didn't sound like Jack."

"Oh honey this is Jack we're talking about this whole bisexual thing will last 5 minuets, its like me saying I'm going to have just coffee without the Baileys for breakfast, an insane thought that would never be put into action, besides he hasn't mentioned anything to me and my poodle tells me everything."

"Well he didn't tell you this and Karen he was serious, he got into a huge row with Will over it."

"What? Wilma shouted at my Jackie, well wait until I see him, no one messes with my poodle."

Again Grace looked confused at the defence Karen was giving Jack, she was showing feelings, and at this moment Grace believed Karen would really have a go at Will. Feeling she best leave the subject alone she started back on her work, hoping Karen would calm down and not ask any questions.

"Grace, what did they argue about."?

"Um, well, I, they…" She stumbled over her words in a panic, trying to think of a decent lie.

"Stop thinking up a lie honey, I can always tell, for gods sake Grace I can tell when you've had sex, so tell me truth."

"Well…."

"Grace!"

"Ok, Will got mad because at first he thought Jack was messing around, then he got mad cause Jack was being serious, then they started shouting at each other and Will asked Jack to give an example of any woman he found attractive, Jack shouted no, Will shouted pick one, they did this back and forth and then Jack shouted fine…" Grace had said all this without a breath and stopped, as she was about to announce the final part, annoying Karen immensely.

"Well, honey, who did the little queen pick, Cher, Liza, ew no, she's well past her sell by date, she should have frozen her face at the cabaret years, come on honey who'd he pick?"

"You"

"What"

"He said you kare, Will completely freaked out and Jack left I haven't seen him since, I shouldn't have told you, don't make fun of him over this Karen, Will has hurt him enough for one day."

Karen just sat looking blank. "Why did Will freak out?"

Grace started to look worried; this whole thing was getting out of hand.

"Karen, I don't know."

"Yes you do, you know that vindictive little queen better than anyone, he's your husband for god sake, why did he freak out when Jackie said me?"

"Honestly, Karen I don't know."

"Well, does he think Jacks lying, or does he not understand why Jack would find me attractive, you tell me Grace, he's always hated me, from day one, what, is he afraid I'd take Jack away from him? Come on Grace tell me." Karen was getting upset over this she herself didn't even know why, so Grace was really freaked out.

"Karen, Will doesn't hate you, I really don't know what his problem is with Jack and his latest phase, maybe because Jack pushed Will to come out, he feels betrayed by this."

"Or threatened" Karen muttered under her breath so Grace couldn't hear.

"What was that Kare?"

"Nothing honey, I'm going to find Jackie."

"Karen please don't do anything stupid, he's hurt at the moment and from the sounds of it really confused, and don't blame Will, he just gets frustrated with jack sometimes."

"Well you tell him from me, if he wants to pick a fight with my poodle, he'll have to pick a fight with me to." With that she marched out the door, leaving a confused Grace in a slight panic in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen waited impatiently as the elevator trundled up to Jacks apartment; she had tried his Mobil and house number without success but still thought she'd check to see if he was in. As the door opened an angry looking Will greeted her. He just starred at her and got into the elevator she was exiting from, without even a hello.

"What is your problem Wilma" Karen shrieked as the doors closed. "Gays and their drama" she muttered to herself. Straightening out her suit she knocked on Jacks door. There was no answer.

"Jackie, if you're in their answer the door, Grace told me everything, I'm here for you honey."

"God I sound like a hallmark commercial" she said aloud to herself

Still nobody came to the door.

"Poodle, please open the door."

Mr Zamir pocked his head out of his apartment down the hall and walked up behind Karen, "lady he's gone out." Karen jumped a mile at this unexpected voice.

"Get away from me you flat renting freak, if that polyester jumper gets any closer to me I'll not be responsible for my actions."

"Listen, I'm just telling you he went out. The gym I think, he's always at the gym." With that he walked off.

Karen pulled a key from her purse and unlocked Jacks apartment door. He was out, Karen eyed the little apartment with a smile, it was all so cute, so jack, she put her bag down and attempted to set up a little surprise for Jack when he got in, searching through his cupboards she found some popcorn, potato chips and ingredients to make a dip, she picked up her cell phone and dialled the most important number in her address book.

"Hi there Rosario, get your el mexidor behind over to Jack's I need you to make some party snacks, and on your way pick up some video's and bring my Martine with you, oh and Ro-ro? Step on it, you lazy, stealing, should really ship you back to where you come from man-woman! Kisses" with that she hung up and waited for Rosario to arrive hoping she could beat Jack here.

An hour later Rosie turned up, with everything Karen asked for.

"Lady, you will be the death of me, why can't you prepare the snacks, you drunken fool, all you have to do is open the packet." Rosario muttered as she opened the bag in front of Karen.

Karen just smiled "With these nails, no… now step on it honey I want you out of here before Jack gets home, move" Karen got comfortable on the sofa, whilst Rosario started on the dip.

Else where Jack was sat in the local boy bar, many handsome men had approached him but he just wasn't interested, he wasn't even drinking alcohol not wanting to do anything stupid or rash just to prove a point to Will, or himself. He wandered out of the bar and headed to the next one, stopping as he past a newly opened wine bar, this wasn't a gay bar, but Jack wandered in, he wasn't looking for any company so a bar was a bar.

Back at Jacks flat Rosario had left Karen waiting for Jack, it was now getting late and Karen started to worry, this was not like Jack, she hoped he wasn't out trying to prove a point to himself or Will, then she panicked, what if he was, what if he was out trying to get himself a woman, a pang of jealousy hit Karen as this thought flew through her head. Jack was gay, she was fine about him meeting other men, but other women were something else. She suddenly became confused at her own feelings; Jack was her friend nothing more. Although she couldn't shake the feeling that if Jack told her he was dating a woman she would flip, she knew she couldn't handle that. What did all this mean? Confused, tired, and upset Karen laid down on Jack sofa trying his Mobil one last time, when it went straight to answer phone again she muttered "Jack your scaring me now, ring me please doesn't matter what time." And hung up and slowly drifted off into a worried sleep.

Jack was now on his way home he had been approached by a few women and felt nothing, tired and confused he turned his phone on for the first time that day, he looked at the history and smiled when he saw Karen's name over and over. Grace had left him a message too but he over looked that as he listened to the last message Karen had left. Just hearing her voice made him smile, a feeling of warmth engulfed him as he listened to her concerned messages. As he entered his apartment block he decided he'd ring her when he got in, all the troubles of the day had seemed to disappear on hearing her loud, high pitched voice, even the "Listen Bitch, ring me for god sake, stop acting like a queen and ring me, kisses." message just made him smile. He opened the door to his flat relieved not to have bumped into Will and jumped when he noticed the little form curled up on the sofa. The television was on which gave him some light, he noticed all the party snacks, she had obviously gotten Rosario in to prepare, saw all the films scattered around the floor, Grease, dirty Dancing, Casablanca, breakfast at Tiffany's, their films as they liked to call them. He felt guilty at all the trouble she had gone to. He looked over at her sleeping form, her hair hung loose around her face. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful he added to his thought process, he bent over her and slowly whispered her name, trying not to frighten her. She murmured as she gradually woke up, her eyes opened and instantly met with Jacks. "Where have you been?" she asked in a slow husky tone induced by sleep.

Jack shivered at this new low tone and smiled. "Thinking," he whispered, "sorry I didn't call you, and sorry you went to all this trouble."

Karen started to sit up "don't worry honey, are you ok poodle?"

"Yeh, at this exact moment I'm fine."

Karen beamed at him and grabbed his hand "come on its late lets get some sleep, can I borrow one of your shirts Jackie." She stopped just as they reached his bedroom door "unless you want me to go" she asked.

Jack grabbed her hand "come on, get yourself in there." Smiling she skipped into his bedroom and started to remove her clothes. This was normal for them; they always share a changing room in Barney's or took a shower. But today it was different, Jack watched as Karen removed her clothes feeling a surge in his stomach every time another layer would come off, once she was down to her underwear she asked for the shirt, turning she saw the look Jack was giving her. "What?" she questioned.

Fumbling over his words he muttered "nothing" and threw the shirt at her. Just as Karen started to remove her bra Jack made a dashed for the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror he shouted silently at himself "What's wrong with you, it's Karen, just Karen."

Karen interrupted his thoughts as she shouted at him to hurry. "I've got work in the morning" she laughed sarcastically. Smiling he re-entered the bedroom and began undressing. This time it was Karen doing the watching and feeling her temperature rise as he removed his shirt revealing a well formed body complete with muscles in all the right place. "What is wrong with you?" she chastised herself silently as she suppressed a gasp when she watched jack in just his boxes, get into the bed.

"Night Karebear." Jack whispered as he turned the light out, "We'll talk in the morning" he added, glad the light was off as he felt himself blush as Karen snuggled into his side leaning her head on his bear chest, her hair tickling his skin, He prayed his body wouldn't betray him.

"Night poodle" Karen replied shivering as she felt Jacks arm on her back, pulling her closer.

"This is crazy," they both thought to themselves silently before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning arrived all to quickly for Jack and Karen who were awoke by a knock on the door. "You've got to be kidding me" Jack grumbled as he grabbed his trousers from last night and headed to answer the sound looking down at Karen who was rubbing her eyes.

"Poodle, answer that door and shoot who ever is there." She muttered sleepily causing Jack to smile.

"Your so not a morning person Kare." He replied as he shuffled to the door.

"Hey Jack I think we need to talk." Was what greeted him. An anxious looking Will stood before him, fully dressed and wide-awake.

"Will its early, I had a late night last night, you just woke me up, I'm half dressed, can we talk later?"

"No Jack, we need to clear the air, I can't go another day worrying about this." With that Will brushed past Jack and paced around the apartment.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I'm sorry I mocked you, but this is just another one of your phases right? I mean Grace keeps saying your serious but you can't be, right? This has just got way out of hand."

Jack just starred at his friend, knowing the same argument was going to occur, when he muttered the next words. "No Will, I am serious."

"What! Jack your gay, you've always been gay, what is going on with you?" Will was shouting at this point and he hadn't noticed Grace enter the apartment.

"Will you said you were going to talk to him, this isn't solving anything."

"Stay out of this Grace" he snapped.

"Look, it's early, I don't want to argue with you, and this actually hasn't got anything to do with you so just go." Jack mumbled tired of this whole conversation.

"Of course this has got something to do with me" Will shouted "you're my best friend of 13 years, you helped me come out, you've always been proud of being a gay man, and now you casually announce over breakfast that your bisexual and that your attracted to Karen!"

"And why is that a problem Wilma?" Karen announced from the bedroom doorway, still wearing Jacks shirt. All eyes turned to her, will surveyed the situation, Jack was just in trousers, which had obviously just been put on, and Karen was wearing one of Jacks shirts.

"I told you, you should of shot who ever was at the door." Karen added interrupting the silence.

"You have got to be kidding me with this." Will shouted as he headed for the door.

"Wilma if your problem is with me, don't take it out on Jackie."

"My problem is that this little set up you've got going on here is sick, I thought grace and I was borderline strange but this, this is just insane."

"Listen you jealous little queen, I'm just being a friend, Jack's hurt at the moment I came over to try and cheer him up, spent most of the evening asleep on the sofa because he was out drowning his sorrows, mainly over your little tantrum yesterday he didn't get in till 1am so we went to bed, and now rudely awaken at some god awful hour so you can come and upset him again. Why don't you just grow up and stay out of Jack's business, and this Jack saying he's attracted to me thing, get over it. Who could blame him, I'm rich, I'm beautiful, I've got a killer rack and I look after my friends. So go find your dummy, which you've obvious thrown way out of that little pink pram of yours and get a life, and if this is really all about you being threatened by me, frightened I'll take your little stand by away from you, scared to death that Jack could actually become dependent on someone else, then you need to open your eyes Mary, cause if your blaming me for taking him off you, you obviously can't see the big hand, which is yours I might add, that is pushing him away. Now get out, you spiteful bitch, and don't be upsetting my Jackie anymore, come on poodle let go back to bed, Grace I'll be in work for about midday."

With that she grabbed Jacks hand and march off into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Will and Grace just stood there in shock.

Edging out of the apartment Grace muttered, "well she sure told you."

"Shut up Grace." Will snapped storming off to work.

"Wow, what is going on around here." Grace said aloud to the hallway, standing looking confused and worried, her circle of friends was falling apart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rosario, get yourself over to Jacks and bring me some new clothes, pronto senorita, hola." With that Karen hung up turning at a smiling Jack.

"What is it honey?" she questioned

"Oh nothing I just think you look good in just my shirt."

She flirtatiously walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now Jackie, I can't wear this to work now, can I? Although the look is growing on me. But turning up to work with yesterdays clothes on, no make up and without perfect hair would just give Grace ammunition, I've got a reputation to keep up." She smiled playfully as she played with his hair.

"Karen I think you look amazing without your make up, and you know I like your hair down."

"Really poodle?"

"Yes, I've told you that before haven't I?"

Karen shook her head in reply.

"Well I'm telling you now." He pulled her closer to him breathing in her sent as they hugged. "Thanks for sticking up for me with Will."

"Ah Wilma" she snarled angrily, pulling out of their embrace "he makes me so mad, all this self righteousness', I'm your lawyer Karen, stop drinking Karen, you're a horrible person Karen. It just gets boring after a while, and now he's messing with you. I'll put up with his crap most of the time cause I can give as good back to him, but nobody upsets my poodle or my Gracie."

"Ah, Karen that's so sweet, I love it when you show emotion."

"I know isn't it great I could give Merel Streep a run for her money, still got to work on the tears." She laughed turning the conversation into a joke. But Jack Knew her better than that, he knew that Grace and himself and possibly Rosario were the most important people in Karen's life, no matter how much she joked, she even cared for Will in her own way. He smiled as he watched her, feeling happy inside whenever she was near.

"Jack" she question as she watched him starring at her "Jack!"

He jumped out of his trance, "what were you thinking about"

"Oh nothing" he muttered trying to cover his blushes.

"Ok then honey, I'm going to jump in the shower. Care to join me?" she nudged him suggestively.

"Um, no, no not right now, going to grab some breakfast first." He stammered uncomfortably

"Fine suit yourself. When Ro ro gets here tell her to make me up my usual." She kissed him on the lips and swayed off into the bathroom singing it's not unusual as she did.

Jack followed her form, "oh my god" he thought to himself, as he poured cold water over his head, "You need to get a grip on yourself Jack, it's Karen just Karen."

About 20 minuets later Karen emerged dripping wet, wrapped in a towel. "Hasn't that good for nothing, uses less, cotton mixed blend wearing maid of mine got here yet?" Jack didn't answer her just starred at the vision in front of him, her hair flat to her head dripping over his floor.

"Jack, what is wrong with you this morning if that Wilma is getting to you just put it out of your mind and forget him."

Fidgeting in embarrassment at being caught starring again, he got up and moved towards the bathroom.

"Yeh, I'll try forget about it, going to get a shower, I'm sure Rosario will be here any second." Then he closed the door taking a deep breath leaving Karen standing in the living room, slightly confused.

"This is going to be a long day." He thought to himself.

A few hours later Karen breezed into Grace Adler Designs. "Morning honey."

"Afternoon" Grace replied not even looking up from her work. Karen just started on her normal workday routine, drink, pills, nails, and vogue. A good hour past before Grace put down her work in frustration and collapsed on the chair near Karen's desk. "Ah, I hate this job, I hate the client, she so fussy, 'no not red, rouge, the French say it better.'" She imitated the posh voice her latest client used.

"Oh honey…… I don't care." Karen whined.

Grace rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "It's crazy what's going on between Will and Jack."

"Don't mention that bitches name to me, hateful queen." Karen snapped.

"Oh come on Karen, you know Will doesn't mean to upset Jack and he doesn't hate you, all this has just freaked him out, and having you appear from the bedroom half dressed didn't leave much to the imagination."

"What you talking about honey, I often stay over at Jack's why would this time be any different?"

"Karen, look at this from Will's perspective, Jack announces he's Bi, he then announces that he finds you attractive, and then you appear from the bedroom in Jack shirt, how do you think it looks?"

"Oh for god sake, When did we all suddenly become twelve years old, this is crazy, that miserable Mary needs to get a life, instead of attacking jack and I every chance he gets."

"Karen calm…"

"No, this is really starting to annoy me, I'm going to Barney's need to charge a little happy, see you later Grace, what am I saying, I'm not coming back."

She grabbed her bag and marched out of the office. Jack was on his way up the stairs when he saw Karen leaving he dived into one of the other offices causing everyone to stare, but he didn't care he just hoped Karen hadn't seen him. Once the coast was clear he apologised for interrupting them and headed for Grace's office, he needed to talk to someone, normally he would go to will, but under the circumstances and given the problem he was having he sort out Grace.

"Hi G" he announced on entering.

"Hey, Jack how are you? Karen just left, she's gone to Barneys, if you run you should catch her."

"No, actually Grace I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure Jack what's wrong?"

"Well ever since I brought the whole bisexual topic up, I've started to have these feelings." He looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"What feelings? Jack what going on?"

"It's Karen."

"What about Karen?"

Jack just starred at her waiting for her to catch on. "Oh!" she stated rather too loudly.

"Grace, I don't know what to do, I feel weird when ever I'm around her, she started getting changed last night and I had to leave the room, and not because I was disgusted." He bit his finger in an attempt to show how scared and serious he was being. "Grace I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Wow" was the only word Grace could manage

"Grace say something."

"Wow" she repeated.

"Grace."

"Oh, ok, ok lets see, do you think about her all the time?"

"Yes"

"Do you miss her when she's not there?"

"Yes"

"Does your heart skip a beat when she looks at you, or touches you?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to have sex with her?"

"God yes" he replied rather to eagerly

"Oh my god Jack, you are falling for her."

"But Grace what do I do, she's my best friend, she's a woman, do you have any idea how much is wrong with that sentence."

"Jack calm down, you have two options, you either tell her how you're feeling, or you let this go and try and move on from it."

"Grace, I no it's easier for you women to hide the fact that you have feelings for someone, but with the closeness Karen and I have, lets just say its standing to attention a little to often and its highly embarrassing."

Jack turned bright red as Grace blushed and smiled. "Jack you need to tell her."

"I can't you know Karen she doesn't do feelings, and what will, Will think, this is just a nightmare, I should have kept my feelings to myself and dated countless other losers."

Grace put her arm around Jacks shoulder, "You've grown up Jack, and you've found out what you truly want, don't let Will's insecurities, or Karen's weird ways get in the way, tell her how you feel, and remember I'm here for you if anything goes wrong.

"Thanks G" he muttered as he pulled her into a hug. "You'll keep this to yourself right?"

"Hags honour" she laughed "but promise me you'll call me whatever happens."

"Promise" With that he left.

'How things are changing' Grace thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Jack was surprised to find Karen in his apartment again. "Looks like I'm going to have to change the locks" he joked on entering.

"Hey honey, I thought we'd have our movie night tonight seeing as you stood me up yesterday." She pouted playfully causing Jacks stomach to lurch. "I've had Rosario make fresh snacks, the films are ready to go and I'm going to change into your shirt again seeing as it got such a roaring reception from all in the room this morning." She smiled brightly at him as she went to change. "Come on honey, let's get comfortable and act like lazy poor people." She skipped off into his room singing softly.

Jack grabbed a drink and removed his jacket flopping down on the sofa.

"What film do you want to watch first Kare?"

"You pick honey, I don't mind."

Jack slotted in Ghost, and got comfy waiting for Karen. She emerged a few minuets later dressed in his shirt again, hair down, clutching to her Martine glass. "Oh Ghost, good choice poodle." She lay down on top of him resting her chin on his chest. She looked up at him and asked "comfy Jackie?"

"Perfect" was all he could reply through a ragged breath.

They quietly watched the film, laughing at the same scenes; both fell silent through the famous pottery wheel scene, not wanting to look each other in the eye. As the final credits began rolling Karen made move to get off Jack but he pulled her back down. "Jackie, I'm going to put the next film in."

"Wait we need to talk first."

Karen looked up into his eyes immediately understanding that this was something serious. "Go on then poodle, you know you can tell me anything." She raised her head so she was facing him, showing that he had her full attention.

"Kare, I've been feeling a bit strange lately and I think I've worked out why." He paused looking into her eyes, his breath caught in his throat and he abruptly stood up. He walked over to the door and faced it trying to compose his thoughts. Karen followed, and stood in front of him.

"Jackie what's wrong, please tell me." She looked tenderly at him as he raised his face to look at her.

"Kare, I don't know how to say it."

"What?"

"This," he said kissing her tenderly on the lips; it was a soft and sensual kiss which said everything he was feeling at that moment. After a few seconds he pulled away waiting for a reaction. Karen just stood there in shock. For the first time since he had known her he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The seconds felt like hours as the two friends stood there looking at each other in silence.

"Kare" Jack attempted but was silenced by Karen's finger on his lips. She walked forward and kissed him softly on the lips, testing how she really felt. Her whole body shivered at this tiny amount of contact. She deepened the kiss allowing him entry to her mouth. The kiss quickly becoming more passionate as hands started to roam. Karen's eyes darted open, pulling away from Jack. "Jackie, is this really what you want? Cause this is too much for me if you change your mind tomorrow." Her voice held emotion as she waited for his answer.

"God yes" he replied pushing her body up against the door. "I want you." He mouthed into her neck as she moaned in pleasure. She gripped onto his back pulling him as close as she could loving the feel of his weight pressed up against her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to groan as she grinded her lower half into his. He still attacked her neck and started to move lower to her chest, which was teasing him beneath the shirt. "Jackie" she muttered breathlessly, causing him to stop abruptly looking directly up at her. "Lets go into the bedroom, I need you now" she whispered. He looked her right in the eyes and smiled loving the effect he had had on her. "I love you." He said sincerely. Her face broke into a huge grin, "I love you to Jack."

He put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her lips down to meet his own. They kissed passionately as he began carrying her into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The following morning Jack woke to find a sleeping Karen wrapped in his arms he smiled down at her, the smiled turned into a grin as he recalled what had happened that night.

"What you looking so pleased about honey?" Karen muttered as she slowly woke up.

"Guess?" he teased watching her sit up next to him. For a few seconds she looked confused as to where she was and what had happened, then a smiled broke out on her face as she remembered the antics of the previous evening. "Why Jackie." She said in a suggestive tone, moving across so she was lying on top of him. "That was quite a performance, I must say."

"Why thank you, I aim to please."

"Well you sure did honey." She kissed him deeply and moved her hands down his body only to be stopped just before they reach their destination.

"Karen are you trying to kill me, I need rest, I need food, I need…" he paused as he looked into her eyes. "Forget it." He laughed pushing her onto her back and kissing her deeply. The two-made love for another couple of hours before Karen's Mobil ringing interrupted them.

"Miss Karen, where are you? You haven't rang for your usual change of clothes or mixed sour."

"Rosario, I've told you before not to ring me, you're the help I'm the boss I ring you." Karen snapped into the phone. Jacked giggled as he moved up behind Karen and started to kiss her neck.. "I love it when you shout at the help." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. She tried to hit him away which only made jack laugh and try harder as he move his hands down her body. He heard Karen gasp into the phone and smiled into her neck.

"Rosario, I've got to go, bring some clothes around to jacks." Karen attempted to hang up but Rosario was still asking questions.

"Miss Karen why are you at Mr Jacks, that's two nights in a row?"

Karen was trying to control her breathing as Jack moved down her body, teasing her.

"I have a letter for you, I thinks it's from the kids."

Karen didn't answer as she bit her lip trying to prevent any moans.

"Miss Karen, miss Karen."

Karen could feel her body building up, grabbing the phone she whispered breathlessly "Rosie…I've.got…to go." She hung up, threw the phone and cried out loudly as she climaxed, her body shaking, her breathing ragged. Jack moved his head back up to hers laughing. She looked at him evilly, "You're going to pay for that McFarland."

He just laughed, kissed her playfully and jumped out of bed. "You know you love it" he joked whilst heading into the bathroom. She rolled back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Smiling as she replayed how this all happened, she felt so happy, so content laying there in his bed, it all felt so right as if this was always meant to be. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the shower going. "Hey" she exclaimed jumping out of bed "wait for me." she shouted running in to the bathroom.

Half an hour later Jack was dressed and ready making some breakfast, Karen was wrapped in his night robe waiting for Rosario to arrive with her clothes. "Sure you don't want any breakfast Kare, I worked up quite an appetite last night and this morning, you must be hungry."

Karen shock her head in reply, "I don't eat breakfast honey." She looked down at the floor; Jack started to worry thinking she looked upset.

He walked across from the kitchen and kneeled down in front of her.

"You ok Karebear?" he asked concerned.

Karen smiled; she loved it when he called her that. "I'm fine honey, just thinking, feeling a lot of emotions at the moment, I'm not use to it and for once I don't want a drink to make them go away." She looked up at him hoping he would understand that it was because she was so happy. He did as he leaned in and kissed her, she returned the kiss fully exploring his mouth with her tongue. Neither heard the knock at the door, nor did they hear the door opening, only when they heard a gasp did they break apart and look in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell are you doing here, haven't you heard of knocking."? Karen snapped

"I did knock you drunken whore, what do you expect me to do stand in the hallway in the hope you'll sense my presence, listen lady I've got better things to do than walk across town to hand deliver your things just because you decided not to come home again last night, and now I see why." Rosario eyed Jack suspiciously. "How long has this been going on?" she questioned.

"Hey listen senorita, we don't have to answer to you, look your wearing a maid uniform so quit fishing for gossip, and don't pretend like you walked here you came in the limo, which I might add is not public transport so next time haul your Salvadorian ass here on the bus or the subway like of poor, common and infirm people."

Rosario looked form Karen to Jack then walked right up to Jack and looked him direct in the face.

"If you hurt, upset, cheat, or do anything to cause Miss Karen pain I'll hunt you down."

Jack looked scared "Rosie its me." He pleaded.

"I mean it bozo." She warned. Karen walked towards the two of them.

"Oh Jackie don't you just love our Ro-ro?"

"No one hurts my baby." Rosario muttered as the two women hugged.

"Now get out of here honey, go clean something." Karen said as she pushed Rosario out the door.

"Here are your things miss Karen, and you.." she pointed her finger at Jack over Karen's shoulder. "I'm watching you." With that she was gone.

"She's scary Kare." Jack whined as Karen walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then you best be good to me." She muttered back as she kissed him. She quickly moved away and grabbed her clothes. "I'm going to get ready and pop into work."

"But Karen its only 10.30."

She popped her head out the bedroom " I know, it'll give Grace the scare of her life." Jack smiled, everything felt perfect, although he still had to tell Will.

Once Karen had gone off to work Jack picked his phone up and called Will, he got the answer phone, which caught him off guard.

"Oh answer phone, oh…. hey Will its me, we really need to talk and I think it's best if we do this in person. I'm in from lunch on wards so if you want to pop by during your break, I'm here, if not I'll try catch you later, ok bye." He hung up and grimaced at how lame the message must sound. "Oh well" he thought aloud. "The balls in your caught now Will…. balls." He giggled covering his mouth. He grabbed his gym bag and headed out the door, not that he had much energy but his body didn't build itself.

"Morning honey." Karen announced breezing into the office.

"Geeze Karen, it is morning." Grace replied looking at her watch, shocked that her friend was here so early. Granted it was 11.15, which was late for most people, but for Karen this was extremely odd and quite frightening.

"Oh Gracie, I thought I'd surprise you, and hear I am." She shouted giving herself a fanfare and jazz hands. Grace just smiled and headed for the coffee machine.

"You want your usual morning beverage Kare, vodka neat?"

"No honey I'm fine."

Grace dropped her coffee mug at this revelation, Karen always had vodka the second she walked into the office.

"Grace, be careful, spilling coffee on that shirt won't help it believe me." She waved her finger at Grace. "We've been through this you don't wear pastels. Although your hair looks good today honey."

Grace dropped her mug again; Karen never complimented her, especially about her hair. Giving up on the coffee she walked back to her desk and gathered together some sketches, which needed faxing to her client.

"Honey would you like me to fax them for you." Karen asked sweetly.

Grace threw the papers to the floor. "Now you're freaking me out." She pointed at Karen who looked around in shock. "You turn up early, you compliment my hair, you ask to help with work and you turn down alcohol." Grace walked up closer to Karen and sniffed "Oh my god you haven't had any alcohol at all this morning I'm call 911." She shrieked running for the phone, Karen stopped her and sat her down.

"Honey I'm fine, you're my friend I just wanted to help you do your work, so I said you're hair looked nice, I've said that to you before." She paused fingering a piece of the red hair, "Perhaps not, but there's a first and last time for everything." She pattered Grace on the head and walked back to her desk. It all of a sudden dawned on Grace what was wrong with her friend.

"Oh my god you had sex," she pointed accusingly. Karen froze half way to her desk, her back to Grace. "What you talking about honey." She replied in confidence hoping to throw her friend off the track.

"Oh my god you had sex more than once." Grace continued her assault as Karen grabbed the desk for support.

"Of course I haven't honey." She muttered not even convincing herself. She rounded her desk and was just about to sit when Grace's eyes bulged; she stood up and shouted "With Jack."

Karen fell to the floor knowing she couldn't get out of this one. Grace flew across and was looking down at her wanting answers.

"Ok Grace you win, so I had sex, so I had a lot of sex and so it what with Jack, and your problem is."

"Oh my god, Karen this is huge, Jack? Jack! Had sex with a woman? I didn't think he'd have it in him, did he even know what went where."

"Grace" Karen chastised sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, but Jack!"

"Ok can you stop shouting that, He said he'd spoken to you about it so why so surprised?"

"I never thought he'd go through with it, wow this is crazy."

"But isn't it great." Karen laughed.

"Ah that's so sweet you look so happy, I'm jealous, now come on give me details." Grace got excited and pulled up a chair next to her friend.

"There isn't much to say, we were watching films, he told me he had something to say, he kissed me I kissed him back, he said he loved me."

"Whoa!" Grace interrupted "He said he loved you?"

"Yes, and said I loved him and then ta da, you can guess the rest."

"No Karen that's the good stuff, I want the details, what was he like, how many time did you do it? Come on share with me."

Karen thought for a few minuets "this doesn't leave this room got it, and especially not to Wilma, Jack's planning on telling him later."

Grace nodded her agreement and Karen began telling her friend from start to finish what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Around 1.30 in the afternoon Will found himself stood in front of his best friends door, but unable to knock. Ever since they had fought over Jack's latest 'phase' (as he still referred to it) he couldn't get him out of his mind. He had a vague idea where all this was coming from, but he knew deep down he wasn't attracted to Jack, he didn't want a relationship with Jack, yet he was extremely jealous of his confession. And not the bisexual confession, the attracted to Karen confession. Which basically was unimportant on the scale of things and yet the only thing that mattered to him. If he was being honest he has always been a bit jealous of Karen. How close they had become in such a short space of time. How she knew more about him than he did. How he would hug, touch and kiss her. She was the most important thing in Jack's life. Will knew this yet he was still jealous. He didn't no what to say to Jack and was just about to leave when Jack rushed out of the elevator.

"Oh Will, thank god, I didn't think I'd make it on time, you haven't been waiting long have you? I'm glad you came." He opened his door and walked in, Will following close behind. Neither one spoke for sometime, both scared of upsetting the other.

"Will there is something I need to tell you, and I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"Wait me first, I'm sorry for everything over the past few days, I should except that your feelings are valid and support you through this time of confusion." This seemed and sounded rehearsed but Jack knew he meant every word.

"Will I'm in love with Karen." Jack blurtered out quickly not looking at his friend.

"Will say something."

Will just looked at him in silence.

"Will, please, hit me, march out on me, do something please." Jack pleaded.

"Have you told her?" Will asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Does she feel the same?"

"Yes" Jack replied.

"So your now what, dating, a couple, what?" He questioned his voice rising in anger.

"Will please understand."

"No jack, I can't understand, I don't understand, how can a gay man, in just a few days turn his life on its head and start a relationship with a woman."

"Will I've felt like this for ages I just didn't realise what was right in front of me." Jack was starting to get upset he sensed he was going to lose his oldest friend over this.

"Have you slept with her?" Will snapped.

Jack didn't answer him he started to pace around the living room.

"Jack have you slept with her?" Will shouted.

"Yes" Jack screamed back "yes I slept with her, and you know what I slept with her more than once, it was the best sex I'd ever had, do you want all the details or do you want to stay, she'll be here in about an hour we could do you a live reply." Jack hadn't meant for that to all come out, and regretted in as soon as he'd said it.

Will grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. "This is just wrong, I pity Karen, you know why? Because you're going to break her heart, it's sick that you would use another one of your best friends in your little experiment. I knew you were selfish but I thought Karen was the one scarred part of your life that you and nobody else messed with, I guess I was wrong." He walked out the door and into his own apartment not looking back at Jack whose eyes fill with tears.

Jack started to doubt himself, how could Will see this in such a different way? Was he right? Was this just an experiment to him? He sat on his sofa and buried his head in his hands. When he was with Karen everything felt so real, so right, a feeling he had never had with anybody before. And yet he still doubted his own sexuality, he was still attracted to men, could he ever fully be with Karen if that was the case? He hated the fact that he might one day hurt her, and was scared of the fact that he could loose her completely; he didn't know what to do. Lying down on his sofa he drifted off to sleep, hoping his worries would be gone when he woke up.

Around 6 0 clock that evening Grace and Karen stepped out of the elevator. "God Karen, I can't believe you stayed at work with me all this time, must be a record." Grace joked.

"Well honey, I had to give my Jackie time to rest, if you no what I mean." Karen teased causing both of them to giggle loudly. Karen looked at the closed door and then back at Grace. "You think poodle has told Will yet?" she asked her friend.

"There's only one way to find out, I'll see you later Kare."

"Yeh honey, and remember what I told you today, our little secret."

Grace smiled at her friend as she opened the door to her apartment. "My lips are sealed although I know where I coming to get tips." She joked as she waved bye leaving Karen stood outside Jacks door. 'Here we go' she thought to herself as she entered.

When Grace walked in she saw Will curled up in his pyjamas watching the TV. "Hey you, what going on? You feeling ok? Thought I'd beat you home."

Will tried to smile up at his friend. "Hey sweetie, I didn't go back to work this afternoon, I came bye to see Jack and I couldn't face going back out again."

"Oh" was all Grace replied as she went to the fridge to get a drink.

"I'm assuming you know all about their sick little affair from Karen." Grace nodded her head a bit scared to reply.

"And?" Will question.

"And what?"

"What do you think, it's a disaster waiting to happen right?"

Grace didn't reply, which only annoyed Will.

"Grace!"

"Ok fine" she shouted back at him. "Yes I've spoken to Karen, and I've also spoken to Jack, Will they're in love, its strange how things have changed but they are, and they are so happy. You should have seen Karen today, she didn't drink, she helped me with my work, Will she complimented my hair. That is huge, she is so happy why are you against this?"

Will couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Grace you have got to be kidding me, this is Jack and Karen we are talking about, one feels everything and everyone! And the other feels nothing, how can they be in love?"

"Will they are, I've had Karen telling me all day how happy she is, how amazing Jack is, how they've wasted years which could have been spent together."

"Jack is GAY!" Will screamed.

"Well I think the details of their antics last night is enough proof that he's so not." Grace screamed back just as loud.

"I can't believe this, in three days the world has gone insane, fine you support them, but when he breaks her heart, which he will my friend trust me on this one he will, I hope you can pick up the pieces, cause I'm going to be standing up there on my moral high ground doing your stupid 'I told you so dance', told you so told you so told told told you so." He imitated Grace's dance for a few seconds then stormed off to his bedroom.

"Whoa, someone lost their tiara." Grace said aloud.

"I heard that." Will shouted back.

"Big eared fairy." She whispered.

"And that." He shouted back again.

When Karen entered she found Jack still asleep on the sofa, she bent down next to him and kissed him lightly. "Hey Jackie" she whispered as he stared to stir "miss me?" she teased kissing him again. Slowly getting up he moved away from her. "Jack what's wrong?" she questioned looking worried.

"I spoke to Will." He replied unable to even look at her.

"And?" She questioned moving up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He removed them and walked away from her.

"Karen lets not make this harder than it already is."

"What you talking about honey?" She tried to smile but feared what was coming.

"Karen I love you, I do, you're the most important person in my life, but this isn't going to work, I think we should just be friends, I don't want to be responsible for breaking your heart, Will is right, I'm selfish, this could all just be an experiment to me, and I could wake up in a week or two and realise this is not meant to be, I can't do that to you Karen I love you to much to hurt you like that."

Karen's eyes filled with tears "and what exactly do you think your doing now, like doing this to me now isn't hurting me or breaking my heart, Jack I told you before we started all this, when you kissed me, yes you! Do you remember that, I told you then that this is too much for me to come back from, I love you Jack, I've never loved anyone the way I do you, not Stan, not Lyle. Jack please." She pleaded tears running down her face, "don't do this."

"Karen I can't risk losing you." He muttered not able to look at her, all he wanted to do was to hug her tightly and never let go. She stood before him, opening up her heart, she looked so small and venerable, yet he needed to think about his own life, he felt so confused, so lost he didn't know what to do. Karen opening the front door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw her tear stained face "you have lost me Jackie" she whispered as she closed the door. He fell into a chair and cried heavily, he knew deep down he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, he wanted to run after her but his legs felt weak, he just sat there and cried.

Outside Karen tried to contain her emotions she looked across at Will and Grace's apartment and felt her anger rise, wiping her eyes she flew into the apartment only to find Grace eating cake. "Where is he?" she shouted storming around the flat.

"Karen are you alright, what happened, have you been crying?" Grace asked softly seeing the tear stained face. "Where is he?" Karen asked again slowly losing her patience.

"Karen calm down, tell me what happened."

"Don't tell me to calm do, get off me." She shouted pushing Grace away.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Will appeared from the bedroom "Oh, Karen please not now, I'm sorry if I upset your poodle again but leave me alone." He said in sarcasm as he headed back to his room.

"Happy are you?" Karen shouted "happy, you've got your way, happy that everyone is now as miserable as you."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked only to be cut off by Karen's screaming "don't pretend that you didn't have anything to do with this, he gets a visit from you and miraculously he thinks we should just be friends, how could you do that, I know you've always hated me but I loved him."

"Karen, this sordid little affair of yours began last night, how can you say you love him and act like it's the end of the world, because Jack does what Jack always does and looks after Jack!" Will shouted back.

"You have no idea you stupid fairy, I've loved Jack since the moment I met him, how do you think I've felt for the last 7 years, being in love with my gay best friend, having to listen to all his stories about his latest conquest, having to have him kiss and hug me all day to go home to nothing, knowing he was out there meeting someone else."

"You had Stan." Will replied.

"Yeh, I had Stan, the two and half years he was in prison, the year he was out having an affair behind me back or now that he's dead! Yeh I had Stan. How could you do this?" Karen burst out crying and Grace grabbed hold of her in a hug "I love him Grace," she cried into her shoulder.

"Hope your happy now" Grace snapped at will.

"Why is everyone blaming me?"

"Because you've had a problem about this since Jack's announcement, you hate the fact that Jack fell for a woman, you hate it even more because he fell for Karen, what the hell did you say to him today?"

Will was getting angry at the fact that nobody would take his side on this. "All I said was that he would break her heart and he would lose her forever."

"Why say something like that Will, how do you know how Jack feels?" Grace hugged Karen tighter.

"Because he's Jack, he uses people and tosses then aside, that's what he would have done with Karen, she is an experiment to him, he's obviously woke up and realised that by doing it now it will save her pain."

"Well it hasn't worked" Grace mocked pointing to Karen still sobbing on her shoulder. "I don't even understand how you can say that about him, he's suppose to be your friend."

"Grace I know him, he uses people."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"How?" Grace pushed

"Because he did it to me." Will shouted. Karen looked up and both women starred at Will.

"Jack and I slept together, I thought it meant something, it meant something to me but Jack didn't want to know, he wanted to forget it ever happened, so trust me I know he uses people cause he did it to me and he was doing it to Karen, you're well out of it." Will began to retreat back to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't get far.

"Hey, where do you think your going? You don't just drop something like that on us and walk away." Grace shouted walking towards her friend. Will turned and looked up at Karen who still had tears rolling down her face.

"You slept with Jackie?" she muttered softly.

Will didn't answer he just looked at her, a new understanding of each other became present as Karen realised he knew exactly how she was feeling at this moment. And yet the two still felt betrayed.

The silence was interrupted by Grace, "Will, how did this happen? Why have you never said anything?"

Knowing that he had to tell and relive the whole story he made his way to sofa, Grace joined him but Karen hung back, she sat at the table wanting and not wanting to hear what was about to be said.

"After Stan's funeral, when we scattered the ashes, as you know Grace, Jack and I woke up in bed together, it just so happens nothing did happen that night, as we later found out thanks to Karen's CCTV. After that night we decided that we should continue on as normal, as friends and at the time I felt that was what I wanted."

"Oh my God, your in love with Jack" Grace exclaimed.

"Grace!"

"Sorry continue." She moved eagerly to the edge of the seat, this was all intriguing to her, the other two people in the room were hurting badly, but Grace being Grace just wanted the gossip.

"As I was saying, I thought that was what I wanted, however over the next few months I started to have feelings for Jack, I don't know why, I think ever since that night on the boat I had opened my eyes to the fact that Jack was an option for me, and slowly I realised I liked him, as more than a friend." He paused knowing that this next bit was going to shock his listeners. "I didn't say anything of course, kept thinking my feelings would go away, and then last week"

Karen's head shot up, "last week?" she confirmed quietly.

Again Will didn't answer her just starred into her eyes and nodded.

"Last week, when you and Grace went to the theatre, Jack and I stayed in, we chattered, had a few drinks, watch Zanado, and before I knew it I was telling him how I felt. He told me that he had always wondered ever since that night, that for the past few months he hadn't really dated because he was confused about his feelings, one thing led to another and that was that." Will paused still looking at Karen, forgetting that Grace was there right next to him.

"So what happened the next day?" Grace asked eagerly.

"The next morning I woke up so happy, thinking we would give a relationship ago, but Jack was distant, he left abruptly, for the rest of the day he ignored my call's and I didn't speak to him till later that evening, when he came skipping in as if nothing had happened, when I brought the subject up, he told me that it was a mistake, that he loved me and didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking my heart."

"He said that to me" Karen interrupted.

"He said he was still confused about his feelings and that he realised that morning that he didn't feel anything but friendship for me."

"Ah sweetie." Grace signed bringing Will into a hug, "you should have told me."

"I know Gracie, but I had my reasons, I think deep down I realised that my feelings for Jack were not what I thought, I just get so lonely sometimes, after it all I just wanted things to stay the same. Yet when he came in the other day and announced he was bi, and attracted to Karen I just felt betrayed, hurt, as if he was laughing at me." Will turned his attention to Karen. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, if Jack hurt you, but you have to see this from my perspective, I know Jack for what he is and I'm sorry to say I find it difficult to believe that within a space of a week he can change so much, and truly love you."

"But I love him" Karen cried "how can this be happening last night, this morning everything was perfect, he loves me he told me so over and over. And now this, you slept with Jack I can't believe this is happening." Grace went over to Karen and hugged her again, not knowing what to say.

"Karen, I'm sorry if you feel betrayed by this, I feel the same way, and yet neither of us are in a relationship with him, that's what Jack does to people, please Karen don't hate me over this, I only interfered because I didn't want him to hurt you the way he did me, it's better to be friends its easier." Will tried to explain hoping that in time it might easy her pain and not destroy their friendship.

"I can't be his friend Wilma, not after this, I warned him last night, before anything happened between us that I couldn't go back, I warned him and he told me he loved me, he did, he told me he loved me." She sobbed hard onto Grace who stroked her head in an effort to comfort her. Neither Will nor Grace had seen Karen like this, she was always so immune to human emotion, so distant, yet seeing her like this, both knew that every time they mocked or joked with her about not having a heart, or worries, or emotions, that deep down she felt everything acutely, she just buried it and now she had finally aloud her true feelings to show and Jack had just crushed them.

Not knowing what he was about to walk into Jack shuffled into the apartment and froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Kare" he whispered feeling fresh tears burn in his eyes as he looked at the state she was in.

"Not now Jack" Will said harshly.

Grace released Karen and turned on Jack, "have you seen what you've done, what your games have done to my two best friends."

"No, tell me you haven't told her, please Will."

Karen still crying grabbed hold of Will who hugged her tightly, knowing she didn't want to hear anymore. Grace stood in front of her friends in an effort to protect them.

"Yes we know it all Jack, that within a space of a week you can use your two best friends just so you can figure out your own feelings, I always knew you were selfish, but this, Jack look at them, ok Will may only be bitter at being used by you, but look at Karen, you've broken her heart, and seeing that I've now got to take care of my friends I think you should leave." Grace walked behind him and opened the door, but Jack didn't move.

"Please let me explain, Will I'm sorry for what I did to you, really I am, but Karen it's always been you, I love you, the second you left I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life, I wanted to run after you but didn't know what to say, please believe me, I want you, I can't imagine being without you, please Karen." He was crying as he reached out to her only to have his hand grabbed away by Grace.

"Don't you dare touch her, she's not a doll you can pick up and put down when ever you feel like it, Jack do you know that she's been in love with you since the day you met, that she was so happy all day that she didn't drink and stayed and helped me with a project, and then not only do you break her heart by changing your mind but she has to find out that what just a matter of days ago you slept with Will, Jack I think you should leave."

Karen didn't say anything she didn't even look at him just buried herself further into Will's embrace.

"Please Karen you have to believe me, I know how this looks, that I was just using you in the same way as Will, but I swear I wasn't, I love you only you, please Karen."

"Jack just go, she needs time." Will said a little more understandingly, nodding Jack left getting death stares from Grace, she went up to Karen and took her out of Will's arms.

"Come on your staying here tonight with me, lets go get you settled." She led Karen to her room signalling to Will that she'd be back to talk with him soon.

As soon as they had gone Will headed over to Jack's, he entered without knocking and found Jack crying in his chair.

"You meant that didn't you?" will questioned making Jack jump in the process.

"Every word" he sobbed back "that's why I've been so confused lately, well for months now, I've been in love with Karen, I just didn't realise, being a gay man, I assumed that the feelings I was having were for you, but they weren't its Karen, it always has been." With that Will walked out, leaving Jack alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days past, Karen had stayed with Will and Grace and nobody had seen or heard from Jack. "You think he's ok Grace?" Karen asked.

Looking up from her newspaper Grace saw the worry on her friends face.

"Karen why worry about him, after what he did to you and Will, he deserves all he gets."

Karen knew this yet something inside of her felt like there were still some unanswered questions. "I know honey, but what if he meant what he said about being confused and really loving me."

"Karen, I don't know, all I do know is that he used my best friend totally and broke my other best friends heart, I can't say I sympathise with him in anyway, and if he does love you, then I hope he's suffering." Seeing Grace getting angry over this again, Karen dropped the subject but still worried silently about her poodle, it had been three days, they've never been out of contact that long and it felt like she'd lost half of herself.

Half an hour later Will rushed through the door "guess what I've got? Two tickets for Wicked, front row centre of the grand circle."

"Get out" Grace screamed running and grabbing them out of his hand.

"How did you get these its like impossible to get these."

"Well a clever, hot lawyer knew the answer to today's radio quiz and I won them, so get ready we have to go."

"How much time do we have."

"About an hour, so I'm going to be rushing, yeh wicked, I've been wanting to see this show for ages."

Grace grabbed her dinner and sat down to eat, Will stared at her. "What?" she asked looking at his disgusted expression. "I've got plenty of time, I've got to eat." She muttered with her mouth full. Will shook his head and danced towards his bedroom to change. "Wait Will, what about Karen?"

"What about me?" Karen piped up.

"Well I don't think I should leave you."

Karen rolled her eyes "Grace stop it, I'm fine, you go."

"No grace is right, I don't think we should leave you on your own."

"Listen you two, your going to get your sad, lonely assess out to that show, I'm fine here, I'll watch something on that tiny TV you've got over there, go I'm fine."

"Are you sure Karen cause I don't want you doing anything stupid."?

"Honey I always do stupid things its nothing new now go, move and honey don't wear anything that's not black, colours and you…no."

Grace smiled it felt like a bit of the old Karen had come back. She grabbed her food and ran into her room to change. Will came back to Karen placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you'll be ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeh Wilma, I'll be fine." She smiled up at him and watched him go off to his room. 'She had great friends' she thought to herself.

Will and Grace rushed about getting ready and headed out the door assuring Karen that they'd come back straight after the show. They hadn't been gone long when Karen's thoughts drifted to Jack, wondering whether he was in, how he was coping. Before she knew it she was standing at his front door, knocking lightly. After a few second he slowly opened the door and was surprised to find Karen standing there. He immediately tried to straighten himself out and hide the fact that he hadn't been out of bed since that night. Karen took in his appearance, his hair was messy and unkept, he hadn't shaved, he wore torn jogging pants and a ragged old T-shirt, things she didn't even know he owned. When she entered she noted his apartment was in much the same state, it looked as thought he had gone mad and thrown things about, glass was on the floor, everything was just a mess. "I came to see if you were ok, nobodies seen or heard from you in 3 days." He didn't answer her just took in her appearance. She looked tired and thinner, she was wearing some of Grace's clothes, her hair was unkept and she wore no make up, yet to Jack she had never looked more beautiful.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." She said making her way to the door.

"No wait." He grabbed the tops of her arms as she turned to leave; grasping the door with her back to him she started to cry silently. Jack could feel her shacking and turned her around pulling her into a hug as she sobbed freely.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, so sorry." He whispered into her ear trying to comfort her. They stayed like this for a while until Karen pulled out of his grasp. "I think we need to talk." She sobbed wiping her eyes. He nodded in agreement and followed her across the hall to Will and Grace's.

"So you've been staying here?" He asked trying to start the conversation.

"Yeh, they have both been great." Karen replied looking away form Jack.

He moved forward and took hold of her hand; she filched and pulled away standing up and finally allowing everything she had wanted to say to come out.

"Why, Jack, Why sleep with Will? Why use one of your best friends of thirteen years to decide whether you have feelings for me or not?" She paused trying to contain her anger so he could reply.

"Kare, I don't know why I did that, I just thought that the way I was feeling was down to Will, seeing as I was always gay, I've never, ever been attracted to a woman, let alone fallen in love with one, so I got confused I thought my feelings were for Will, then that night, everything felt so wrong, I knew I should stop it but I didn't I was weak and pathetic and I didn't, I had a chance to prove to myself that I was still gay and I took it, second biggest mistake of my life, I hurt Will who had feelings for me, which I swear I knew nothing about, and I was so lucky that he wanted to forgive and forget, he had his feelings all wrong too, it wasn't just me."

Karen waved her finger to stop him, "no, no you never say Will was in anyway to blame for this, he thought he was going to wake up to a new life with you but you just dropped him like you did me."

"No Karen I didn't, yes I was unfair to Will, I used him I did, but not you, I got scared that's why I said the things I did to you the other day about

ending it, I could never forgive myself if things didn't work out between us."

Karen was getting more and more angry and upset.

"My god jack, that's what a relationship is all about, you have to take a risk, I took the ultimate one in letting my true feelings for you out, your gay, to me you have always been gay, so when you told me you loved me do you have any idea how many times I thought about whether this would work, would I be enough for you, how long would it be until you cheated on me with another man, but I put all that aside because I thought you were worth the risk. Rosario, Grace, Will all saying be careful Jacks gay, I put that aside because I thought you were worth the risk, you obviously didn't think I was worth that risk." She stopped as tears rolled down her face. He walked up and put his arms around her wanting to help her so much, wanting to relive the last few weeks and make everything right.

"Karen you are worth the risk, I knew that the minute you closed that door saying I had lost you, I knew then but it was too late you had gone, I love you so much, I never wanted you to find out about Will the way you did, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."

The two were interrupted when Will and Grace came singing through the doorway.

"What are you doing, get away from her." Grace screamed pulling Karen away from Jack.

"Honey are you ok." She asked Karen. Karen nodded her reply.

"Jack I think you should go, why are you here anyway, haven't you caused her enough pain?" Grace snapped.

"I asked him to come over." Karen whispered looking up at Jack. "I went across the hall and asked him to come over, I had to ask him a few things."

"That's fine Karen are you done, do you want some privacy?" Will asked sensing they still had unfinished business.

"No it's fine I think were done." Karen replied walking towards the bedroom.

"Good now you can leave cause you're not welcome here." Grace said, looking evilly at Jack.

"Grace." Will chastise.

"No Will, nobody messes with my friends the way he has, and actually uses me for advise in between them both, I have nothing to say to him."

"Grace" Will tried again in vain as she walk off to check on Karen.

"It's ok Will, I understand how she's feeling, if anybody hurt Karen the way I had I'd want to kill them, I'm going to go, I'm sorry for everything." With that he left, still feeling as lost as before.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen was lying on the bed when Grace entered, she lay down with her friend and pulled her into a hug, "I love him Grace, he's selfish, and stupid but he's my Jackie and I love him." Karen cried as she clung to her friend. Grace didn't know what to say, knowing that her advise wasn't needed she just had to be there for her, and so she was, she stayed with her, comforting her until they both fell asleep.

The following morning Grace awoke first and quietly slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen, allowing Karen to sleep a little longer.

"Hey, how is she?" Will asked when Grace appeared.

"She's in love with him Will, I don't know what to say to her." Will put down his paper and turned his full attention to his friend.

"Why don't you tell her its ok if she wants to forgive him and try again."

Grace's eyes went wide not quite believing what she was hearing, "You have got to be kidding me, you who went out of your way to ruin their relationship, you who knows exactly what Jack is like, you really think she should take him back, Will you said it yourself, Jack is gay, he will just hurt her again, god I can't believe you sometimes."

"Grace, calm down, you're voice is giving me mono, I spoke to Jack the day the shit hit the fan, I followed him back, he meant what he said to her, Grace I really think he's in love with her, I've never seen him get like this over anyone before, he loves her Grace."

"You are unbelievable you know that?" Grace shouted heading back to her room.

"Just talk to him Grace, see for yourself." Will shouted back just before she shut the door on him.

'Women' he thought as he picked his paper back up and continued with his breakfast.

A few hours later Grace was dressed and ready to leave for work, Will had left ages ago and although Grace didn't want to leave Karen she had neglected her work over the past week and she had a lot to catch up on, she also planned on visiting Jack at some point, she wanted to prove Will wrong, she was still so angry about the fact that Will had changed his opinion on the whole subject so easily. 'Men' she thought to herself as she shouted bye to Karen, who was in the shower and headed out the door.

The office seemed quite without Karen, and although she didn't ever do anything Grace missed her. The day dragged and it was only just past noon when Grace headed out for her lunch, she wanted to check on Karen but she also wanted to visit Jack, first however, the deli around the corner was calling her so she headed out the door ignoring the phone that started ringing "ah let the machine get it" she said aloud as she locked up.

A while later tucking into her bagel, she headed into her apartment block only to be greeted by Will rushing up behind her, "Grace what are you doing here, why didn't you answer your office phone, and why bother having a Mobil if its going to be switch off?"

"Hey, bitchy, what's wrong with you?"

"I've been ringing our apartment all morning and Karen hasn't answered once, I know she wasn't going out so I started to worry. She was very quite this morning."

"Oh come on Will, she's probably just asleep or ignoring it, she never answers the phone at work." Grace said laughing off Will worries, they both entered the elevator and headed up.

"Grace, I've been ringing her every morning since she's been staying with us to check she's ok, she promised me she would answer and she has been doing, so I panicked when she didn't answer today, and like I said she was very quite this morning."

Grace thought for a few seconds about what Will was saying, Karen hadn't really said anything this morning but she wouldn't do anything stupid, would she? Grace had a flash back to the other night when Karen said '_Honey I always do stupid things'_ and she began to worry too.

"Great now you've got me worrying, can this elevator be any slower." She grumbled getting anxious. When the elevator eventually reached their floor they both rushed out, fighting to get to the door, they unlocked it and push only to be stopped by the chain.

"Will the chains on." Grace shouted

"No, really Grace?" Will replied sarcastically. "Karen, Karen, you ok? Can you come and let us in." Will shouted through the gap. He listened but couldn't hear any movement.

"Karen, it's me sweetie, come and open the door." Grace attempted, but still neither could hear any movement.

"Will what if she's done something stupid, she said just the other day she always does stupid things, oh my god Will, I shouldn't have left her."

Grace was becoming frantic so Will grabbed her and pushed her out of the way as he kicked the door open. They both ran in shouting her name, searching each room.

Will froze in fear when he heard Grace scream his name, he rushed in that direction not knowing what he might find. On entering he found Grace backed up against the wall crying looking down at the lifeless body of Karen.

"Will is she, is she dead?" Grace cried.

Ignoring Grace he rushed to Karen's side, checking her breathing. "Grace call 911." He shouted as Grace silently obeyed running out of the room.

Karen was still breathing so he pulled her over into the recovery position, and surveyed the situation. An empty bottle of vodka was on the floor and a packet of pills, which were also empty, were in her hand. "God Karen why?" He cried into her hair as he kept a close check on her breathing, Grace re-entered saying the ambulance was on it's way, she was in such a state, shaking and crying and very much in shock. Will told her to wait in the living room for the paramedics, she wasn't helping the situation, especially because Will was shaking himself, but knew he had to be strong for Karen.

Within minuets the ambulance had arrived and rushed in starting work on Karen, Will told them what he had found, and they took over. He headed into the living and Grace flung her arms around him.

"Oh my god Will what if she dies, thank god you were here I'm useless, just useless she could die because I'm stupid and useless, I should have stayed with her, and then when I find her I just scream like a child, what if you weren't here, Will." she cried into his shoulder, he didn't reply just hugged her silently.

The paramedics wheeled Karen out, they had her on a drip, she looked so small and weak, and tears rolled down Will face at the site. "Grace you go with her, keep me posted on her condition."

"What? You're not coming?" Grace asked in panic.

"No, I'm going to ring Rosario and tell Jack. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"What? You're going to get Jack? He's the one that drove her to this,

how can you think…"

"Grace", Will shouted interrupting her. "This is not the time, he loves her, he deserves to know, you go with Karen I'll be there soon, sweetie I'm not going to argue with you on this." With that he pushed Grace out the door, and she followed Karen. Will waited for them to disappear then wiping his face he picked up the phone and called Rosario.

"Oh no, not my baby." Rosario cried into the phone.

"Grace has gone to the hospital, I'm sure Karen would want you there, I'm going to be there as soon as I've sorted things here, ok bye."

Will hug up and headed across the hall to Jacks, tears still poured down his face and he tried to get them under control in order to face Jack. He knocked on the door but got no answer. "Jack, please open the door, it's important." Still he got know answer.

"Jack open this door," he shouted still getting nowhere.

"Jack, this is serious it's, it's Karen." Finally he heard movement, when Jack opened the door he was shocked by his appearance, he looked ill, really thin, and unshaven. He couldn't believe what had happened in the space of a few weeks, two of his closest friends were practically killing themselves, and in Karen's case she was all to close to the end. He was afraid this would send Jack over the edge but he needed to know, Karen would want him there no matter what Grace thought.

"Will, what is it?" Jack questioned sounding annoyed at being disturbed.

"Jack I'm sorry" Will said bursting into tears. Jack looked worried, knowing something was very wrong.

"What is it? What happen? You said it was Karen."

Will nodded a reply "Jack she took an overdose, we had know idea, I swear we wouldn't have left her if we had known, We came back and found her, she was unconscious, Jack I did everything I could, Grace has gone to the hospital, I told her I'd get you and Rosario and go meet her, Jack I'm so sorry."

Jack didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just stood there looking blank.

"Jack, say something." Will asked feeling the need for support from his long time friend.

"Will, I can't go, she did this because of me, I can't go." Jack was visibly shaking, once again Will had to be the strong one he grabbed hold of Jack and shouted in his face.

"Jack, Karen loves you, she does, and you love her, you need to pull yourself together and be the man that she needs, she needs you to be strong for her, she has me, Grace and Rosario but she wants you However much Grace and Rosario hate you right now deep down they know that Karen wants you, so get yourself in there put some clean clothes on, for god sake brush your teeth and go and look after you girl." Jack didn't reply just turned and did exactly what Will said, within in 20 minuets the two were in a taxi on the way to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace and Rosario were pacing the waiting room waiting on any news.

"I didn't think alcohol could ever do this to miss Karen, she should be immune to it, half off her body is a vodka, gin mix." Rosario muttered not to anyone imparticular but just trying to work out how this had happen.

"She hasn't been drinking since all this happened with Jack." Grace sniffed. "She hasn't been eating either, perhaps her body just went into shock with all the drink and pills." Grace sat down and cried into her hands; Rosario went to her side and rubbed her back trying to ease her pain.

"You've been a good friend to Miss Karen, she may make fun of you, she calls you names, she does absolutely nothing in that office of yours but she loves you, you, Mr Will and…" she trailed off not wanting to mention Jack.

"I know." Grace said quietly looking up at Rosario "she loves you to."

Rosario got up and laughed, "ah my chica, we fight, but she's like my little girl, we're all she's got." Grace nodded silently in agreement, thinking how lucky she was to have her mum and dad, her two sisters, a family with uncles and aunts. Karen never mentioned her family, her mother was still alive, but she wasn't in contact with her regularly, she didn't spend Christmas or birthdays with her. She never mentions having any other family, not since Stan had died had she seen her step kids. For the first time Grace realised how lonely she must be, and how much Jack was part of her life. The two sat silently contemplating what they each could have done to prevent this from happening.

Half an hour past they still hadn't heard anything, Will came rushing through the door pulling Grace into his arms. "Any news, how is she?" he eagerly asked.

"They haven't told us anything, they wheeled her in, told me to give her details at the reception and I haven't seen or heard from anyone since, Will I'm scared." He hugged her tightly, but she pulled away when she saw Jack entering.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she snapped.

"Now Grace, this is not the time or the place."

"No, Will, he has no right to be here, she's in there because of him."

"Red is right." Rosario interrupted, approaching Jack "I warned you not to hurt my baby." She threatened causing Will to stand in front of Jack for protection.

"Now listen, Karen would want Jack, they need to get thought this together, look at the state of him, they need each other, now both of you back off, Jack is here and he's staying." He sat Jack down and motioned for Grace and Rosario to do the same. Sitting in between them all he couldn't help but wish that someone else would take control, wish that someone could comfort him so he could show how scared he really was, but no he was Will Truman, dependable, strong Will Truman and looking around the room at his friends he knew that wasn't about to change.

Minuets seemed like hours, and the 55 they spent waiting for the doctor to come see them felt like days. A young male doctor walked in and moved them into a private room, no one knew if this was a good or bad thing but all just kept hoping.

"I'm doctor Gold, are any of you related to Mrs Walker?" he asked politely.

"No, we're all her friends, Jack is her…." Will trailed not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Jack McFarland?" the doctor questioned.

Jack's head shot up and the doctor automatically knew who he was in relation to his patient. "She asked for you." Dr Gold continued.

"She's awake, she's ok?" Grace shouted.

"It's to early to say, she is in and out of consciousness, we've managed to stabilise her condition but we have know way to tell the amount of damage she may have inflicted on her self, she took a lot of sleeping pills and pain killers, we pumped her stomach, but the after effects of the sheer amount of alcohol and drugs is yet to show itself. She is very week, dehydrated and undernourished which isn't helping, when she came to, she asked for Jack." The doctor's eyes wandered over to Jack who looked down in shame taking the full brunt of blame upon himself. "We need to ask a few question about her condition before she came in, does she drink?" he asked first taking out a pen and notebook.

Will nodded a reply, "Yes quite a lot, more than the normal person, but she hasn't been drinking for a week or so."

"And why is that?"

"She just stopped, she's been staying with Grace and I, and she didn't drink at our place."

"Ok, has she been eating?"

"Not a lot" Grace replied, "She's been very down and depressed lately, she hasn't been eating properly, she's lost about 5 or 6 pounds over the course of this week." Grace sobbed feeling responsible.

"Well this will explain why she's so weak, we'll have to ask you some questions later, as for now I can tell you she is stable, we are just preparing her room so I'll come and get you in a few minuets and you can see her." With that he smiled weakly and walked off. No one said anything, just waited until they could see her for themselves.

On entering the small room all were shocked to see Karen's tiny body, cover in wires and drips. The doctor had warned them that she was connected to a lot of monitors, but until you see someone you know and love hooked up to them it doesn't seem real. Grace took her left hand, Rosario her right. Will moved around and kissed her forehead "We're hear sweetie" he whispered.

Jack stood by the door and couldn't move, he couldn't believe she was lying there looking so weak and vulnerable, the bleep of the heart monitor made him realise just how serious this was, how close he is to losing her. He backed out the door and headed for the exit Will followed him. "I can't do this Will, I can't, I'm weak and pathetic and I can't do it." Will looked hard at his friend.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Jack nodded and walked away, leaving Will torn as to who needed him more right now.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later Karen was awake and ready to face her friends, she was still hooked up to a drip which kept her hydrated and the annoying sound of the heart monitor was a cruel reminded of where she was. The doctors had told her they feared her body would go into a state of shock when all the toxins had been filtered out of her system so they kept a close eye on her. Visiting hours were between 6 and 8 and as the clock struck 5 the nerves set in. She had been in hospital three days now, the first two she had barely regained conscious, so having to answer the questions hadn't been an issue, but today she felt stronger, she was still very shaking and tired but she knew today everyone would want answers. She didn't know what to tell them, she didn't mean for it to go that far, she intended to drink and drug herself to the point where the pain would go, but she didn't intend to kill herself. Waking up, in that hospital bed, being told that her friends had barely left her side was the happiest moment, she was still alive, she could still do all the things she wanted. The time ticked on and the moment the bell rang indicating visiting time Rosario marched through the door.

"Ah, my chica your awake." She cried pulling her into a tight hug, so tight that Karen could hardly breath. "What did you think you were doing you drunken fool." She shouted angrily at her boss.

Karen just pulled her back into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry." Feeling tears burn her cheeks. Rosario brushed them away and smiled down at her.

"Your so beautiful you know?" she said sincerely watching Karen smile. Her voice changed to a darker tone. "But if you ever do anything like that again I will whip your ass so hard the pain creases will stayed carved into your face."

Karen laughed brightly, "Oh I love you Ro-ro." The two hugged again and only parted when Will and Grace walked in.

"Oh my god, Karen your awake, your up, you scared the living crap out of me." Grace shouted looking angry.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean for any of this to happen I swear."

Grace looked doubtful. "Karen tell me truthfully, were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No honey, I didn't want to die, I don't want to die, it got out of hand, it was stupid and I wish I could take it back but I swear I didn't want to kill myself." Karen started crying again as Grace rushed over to her and hugged her just as tightly as Rosario only a few seconds ago.

"Karen I'm so glad your alive, you scared me so much, I found you, I thought you were dead." Grace by this point was also crying.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to find me, but I'm glad you did."

Grace pulled back and smiled, "well you should thank mister life saver over here, he was acting the proper man, kicked the door down, rushed to help me when I screamed, took over the whole situation." Grace turned her attention to Will, "and here was me thinking you to didn't like each other." She joked.

"Looks like I've got myself a hero in you then Wilma." Karen smiled sounding like her old self again.

"Yeh" was all Will replied, looking at the floor uncomfortablely. He didn't say anything else until the bell rang for the end of visiting. Karen hugged Grace and Rosario who promised to be back tomorrow and headed out the door. Karen shouted Will back.

"Honey are you ok, you haven't said a word to me all evening."

Will looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Karen held her arms open and he walked into them freely allowing himself to cry, pulling her tight to his body as if she might disappear at any second.

"Kare, I was so scared, every horrible comment I've made to you, every time I've rolled my eyes at one of your suggestions. They all came flooding back to me when I saw you lying on that bed barely breathing. Grace was screaming so I knew I had to remain calm. Then at the hospital, Grace was crying and Rosario was trying to kill Jack, and Jack looked like he was going to throw himself in front of the first car he came across, so I knew I had to remain calm, be strong for everyone, for you. Then during visiting hours, you were lying there and Grace would be crying or Rosario would be crying so I had to be strong again but Karen all I wanted to do was cry, I felt like it was my fault, that telling you about me and Jack pushed you over the edge, all I wanted was for someone to hug me and let me grieve."

Karen was crying too listening to this confession, it was true Will always took control of everything, organised everything they did as a group, he picked Grace up every time she broke up with her latest loser, but nobody looked after him.

"Honey, I love you so much, none of this is your fault, you did the right thing in telling me, you always do the right thing and I've told you once before that you are the only man in my life I have ever been able to depend on and I meant that, but from now on I want you to know that you've always got me to depend on, always." She whispered into his ear.

He pulled away brushing her tears away and mingling them with his own, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I can see why Jack couldn't help falling for you." He whispered back to her. There was a silent look of understanding between them, a new level of friendship. Will started to back out the door saying his goodbyes.

"Will?" Karen asked quietly her head looking down as if she was going to ask the forbid question.

"Is Jackie ok?" she asked.

"He's been better, I don't think he can face you."

"Will, tell him I love him."

Three days later Karen was finally released from the hospital. Grace and Rosario had come to fetch her and she was moving back in to Will and Grace's apartment for a few weeks. Everyone had insisted so they could keep their eye on her, even Rosario had made up a bed on the sofa so she could stay near her boss. Karen got the impression that they didn't fully trust her, she couldn't blame them but deep down she felt the shame and embarrassment of what she had done and wished it would just go away. She hadn't seen or heard from Jack since she had been taken in, she had hoped he would visit or send a card anything to show he still cared but nothing and each day she would feel the disappointment when his face didn't appear along side the other familiar ones.

"Here we are" Grace said happily as they reached her apartment. She opened the door and shouted surprise. Karen jumped back in shock as she looked around the room. Streamers and balloons, a banner saying 'welcome home', a table full of food, party games stacked up. She felt so moved she didn't know what to say. Will came over had kissed her cheek whispering, "welcome back." She just smiled a reply.

"Well, well, Karen Walker, did you really think you that the big man upstairs would let you in yet, I told everyone, I know this Karen Walker and there aint no way she'll get past them pearly gates, I even think they'd turn you away downstairs, so I knew you weren't going anywhere just yet." Karen smiled in the direction of her old friend Beverly Leslie as he strutted across the room to her side. "You did have me worried for a second though." He whispered as she bent down low to hug him.

She looked around the room and saw lots of faces, Will and Grace's friends Rob and Ellen, Joe and Larry. She noted her step kids were in one corner, Beverly Leslie and his 'friend' Benjie, were occupying the couch. She had received lots of flowers from members of her social circle, but the one face she wanted to see wasn't there, she tried to keep the smile on her face but Will had noticed her disappointment. Whilst everyone was tucking into the food and chatting to Karen he slipped across the hall and knocked on Jacks door.

"Oh hey" he said not enthusiastically.

"Jack, Karen's just got back from the hospital."

"I know, you told me this yesterday."

"Jack stop being stupid, she walked in that door and immediately looked for you, and I saw her face when you weren't there, I saw her face everyday at the hospital when you didn't visit." Will was becoming annoyed at his friend, he had tried to help him lately, and seeing as Grace wouldn't speak to him he thought he'd make an effort but Jack was being so selfish.

"Will, she's better off without me, she's got herself through this, she don't need me walking in and causing all the upset again."

"That's crap and you know it Jack, you're just scared, you didn't visit her in the hospital because you were scared, scared to own up to the fact that you were half responsible for what happen, you're scared of what everyone is going to say, scared she might reject you. Well you know what I hope she does, she deserves so much better than you, and yet in the hospital the first person she asked for was you. Then during visiting hours she'd whisper to me how's Jack? Where's Jack? Tell Jack I love him. You don't know how lucky you are but I'm telling you this now, each time she looks for you and you aren't there that love is turning to bitterness and unless you get your act together soon, you will lose her."

Will took one last look at Jack and turned to rejoin the party. Jack didn't know what to do, he wanted so badly to walk in there and pull Karen into his arms but Will was right he was scared.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours past, Beverly Leslie was just on his way out arm in arm with Benjie, when Jack appeared at the door, he had cleaned himself up, showered, put clean closes on, he still had stubble around his face but he looked a lot better. He walked in ignoring Beverly who spat some insult in his direction. There was silence in the room, all eyes were on him. No one said a word all silently in a panic about what was about to happen.

Jack scanned the room looking for Karen but she wasn't there neither was Grace. There whereabouts was answered when Grace came running off the terrace laughing "You're not going to believe this Karen has just made a woman cry from 9 floors up, it's a new record, she was wearing jogging pants with a fitted shirt and a denim jacket, now we all know what Karen thinks of denim, Silk for the poor and undesirables." She laughed mimicking Karen's voice. When no one joined in her laughter or chastised her for encouraging Karen she looked up and found the reason. Jack didn't look her in the eye. "Get out" she threatened.

"Grace" Will tried only to be pushed aside as she walked towards Jack.

"Get out, she is happy, she is sorting herself out, I don't want her upset yet, she still to vulnerable." But the warning was to late as jack looked over her shoulder at Karen who came bouncing through from the terrace.

"Why's everyone gone so quite, didn't Grace tell you I made a woman cry, I'm back!" She said brightly throwing her hands up in the air and looking at Will. "What?" she questioned. He moved his head to one side and she looked in that direction. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Jack, her poodle, he looked different she thought to herself, the sparkle in his eyes had gone, that youthful spirit was no longer present.

The silence seemed to last for ever. "I think we should go." Ellen said grabbing Rob's hand who was blankly starring between the two.

"Yeh we'll come with you." Joe uttered motioning Larry out the door.

"Thank for the evening." Someone shouted in the mass exit. Beverly Leslie and Benjie were caught in the rush for the door and within twenty seconds the room was empty besides the 4 friends, and Rosario. Still nobody spoke, Jack had his head down, Karen was starring at Jack, and Will, Grace and Rosario just felt caught up in the middle.

"Grace, perhaps we should all go over to Jacks, give them some time to talk." He started moving to the door when Grace started protesting.

"No, I'm not leave Karen here with him."

"Grace." Will reasoned pulling her out the door.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued her protest. "No, I'm not leaving, if Jack's got something to say he can sat it in front of all of us." She folded her arms waiting for his first excuse.

"Grace, this doesn't concern us, now come with me, Karen will be fine won't you."

"Yeh honey." Karen replied not taking her eyes off Jack.

Grace approached Jack, she was right up close to his face, "If you upset her again I swear I'm going to kick your ass."

Will pushed Grace out the door and waited for Rosario to join him. "You ok miss Karen?" she asked looking closely at her boss.

"Yeh, Rosie, you go."

Rosario walked out the door muttering, "I'm with red on this one bozo," in Jacks direction.

Will put a hand on Jacks shoulder and closed the door.

Karen didn't know what to do, she kept reminding herself she had to breath, how on earth she had got herself this involved was a mystery, it wasn't until she was away from Jack that she realised what a huge part of her life he was, how deeply her love for him was, how much they were half of a hole to each other. Still she kept looking at him hoping he would say something first. When he moved his head up and there eyes locked she felt her stomach lurch.

He didn't know what to say either, when he looked at her he felt his heart beat quicken, she was so beautiful, so perfect to him, he envied the new found closeness she had with Grace and especially Will. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to protect her forever. Yet he didn't know what to say. The silence was becoming awkward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't visit you," he whispered.

"Why didn't you?" She asked politely trying to make her voice sound calm and collected.

"I was scared, scared of the fact that I had done that to you."

Karen started laughing causing him too step back startled. "Oh don't flatter yourself, I've had three people confessing at being the reason I over dosed and each time they've been wrong, I've always drunk and taken pills, these just obviously didn't agree with me, I've told pharmacist and he knows not to get anymore of them." She walked across the room, trying to act normal acting as though the whole thing had been a silly mistake.

"Kare don't" Jack asked quietly.

She spun round "Don't what?"

"Don't pretend that this never happen, don't act like the Karen who had no feeling, no emotions, don't make a joke out of this."

Karen's eyes narrowed in anger she starting shouting as she marched across the room to Jack. "What the way you made a joke out of me, poor Karen who fell in love with her gay best friend, poor Karen she actually thought Jack would go straight for her, poor Karen let Jack use her as an experiment for heterosexuality, poor Karen took an over dose cause Jack didn't feel the same. Jack everybody is laughing at me, so why not laugh along with them, I've pretended I haven't had feelings for years, being married to Stan having to act like the perfect little wife at social gathering and all the time I was in love with you. Why do you think I drank? To make myself happy, I wasn't happy Jack the only time I've ever been happy is the night you told me you loved me, but no that couldn't last for long could it?

The fact that you didn't visit me in hospital, I don't care about that.

The fact that you got confused and maybe needed some time, I didn't care about that.

The fact that you slept with Will just a few days before, we could have got over that,

but the fact that you could be so easily talked out of loving me, now that hurts Jack, that really hurts." She felt tears threaten and turned her face away from him trying to get them under control. Jack walked up behind her and put his hands on her arms.

"Let them out." He muttered referring to the tears; she turned in his embraced and cried hard into his shoulder. He brushed her hair with his hand trying to ease her pain.

"I was never talked out of loving you, I never could be, I was talked out of allowing myself to love you, I was stupid to think that I could save you pain by letting you go, stupid to think we could go back to being Jack and Karen after that night, but you have to know I could never stop loving you."

Karen pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, those deep blue pools that she knew so well, she looked hard and knew that he meant every word. "I love you to." She whispered sniffing as tears tickled her nose.

Jack felt tears burn his own eyes "come her" he said pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for everything, when I saw you in the hospital the night they took you in I thought I'd lost you, never do anything like that again do you hear me? My god I thought you were going to die. I couldn't face you I just couldn't, I should have been there for you and I wasn't, I'll never forgive myself for that, never." He sobbed into her hair.

The two remained like that, tightly wrapped in each other arms for a while until Karen pulled away "where do we go from here?" she asked feeling the awkwardness build.

Jack looked at the floor nervously; he didn't know how far he could push his luck. "Well there is a lot we still need to talk about, I think we should be open and honest about everything." Karen nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I better ask the ultimate question" he stuttered not knowing where to look. "Do you want to give this another go, us I mean."?

Karen's eyes sort out Jacks, "no more secrets for me to discover?"

He shook his head silently saying no.

"No more listening to other people, because you know Grace is going to go insane and Rosario has been doing target practice with her gun."

"I'm never taking advise from anyone ever again." He replied.

Karen looked hard at Jack, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "I love you," she whispered as Jack broke into a smile and hugged her tightly again. She smiled into his shoulder.

"We're going to do this properly this time, take things slow start with a first date and see how things go."

"Agreed" he replied happily sounding more like Jack.

"Now get out of here, pick me up at 7 tomorrow."

He went to open the door and turned to look at her. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Jack" she called him back. Slowly she walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Not knowing how to respond to her he let her movements dictate his. Softly she deepened the kiss pulling her self-close up against him. He wrapped his arms around her feeling so happy he thought he felt tears roll down his face. They parted after a while and she smiled up at him.

"I thought we were taking this slow." He joked.

"Oh, we are, you've got a lot of making up to do, I thought I'd torment you a bit then kick you out, plus I've always wanted to kiss a unshaven man, now thats over I suggest you go shave cause I don't like it and if you want to go on a first date tomorrow, my advise is get rid of it cause the first date is judged on looks you know the rules." She smiled at him feeling happy for the first time since this all happened. "See you tomorrow poodle" she waved as he let himself out.

Once the door closed he smiled just thinking to himself how amazing she was and how lucky he was to have Karen back, his and only his Karen. He walked across to his apartment and started to plan there first date, tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

Karen felt the same, she had listened to grace shouting the facts at her, shouting all the reasons for her not to go out with Jack and she was right but Karen loved him she had to try again.

"I can't believe this." Grace screamed as she slammed the door to her bedroom leaving Will and Karen alone.

"Well I think your doing the right thing." Will assured her bringing her into a hug. "I know he loves you." He added.


	13. Chapter 13

The following afternoon Karen was rushing around the apartment trying on different outfits, she had had Rosario fetch a lot more of her clothes, she had even been out that morning and brought new things but she couldn't decide upon anything she was too nervous.

"Rosie, what about this?" she asked walking in wearing a red dress.

"I don't know, it's a bit dressy, where you going?"

"I don't know, hang on I'll ring jack." She picked up her phone and dialled the number.

"Hey its me, I was just wondering where we're going tonight I can't decide what to wear."

On the other end of the phone Jack smiled, he wanted to take Karen out and show her a side of New York she'd never seen. "Well, it's a surprise, it won't be what your use to, I'm taking a risk with this so please give it a try, so I'd wear something comfortable, casual and nothing precious, oh and Kare wrap up warm its freezing out there, it is December."

Karen hung up looking horrified, "I don't do casual, what is that anyway?" she asked looking scared.

"I'd say it's what red wears."

"Noooo! I can't wear anything that Grace would, come on Rosie we'll have to go shopping again." With that she ran off to change and raced out the door.

At 6.30 that evening Karen walked out of Grace's room dressed in tight cord trousers in a deep plum colour, low cut and flared at the bottom. She also wore a white high-necked cashmere jumper, a white coat that came down to her knees and a purple scarf. Her hair hung lose around her face and her make up as always was immaculate. "Well, how do I look, casual?" she asked in hope giving her friends a twirl.

"Wow Karen, you look great, different, I don't think I've ever seen you wear something like that but it works, Grace you should take note."

"Hey, I have style, Karen you look great why your bothering is another question but you look nice."

Karen smiled and trotted off to grab her matching purple bag and gloves.

"Grace. She's so happy, and she's wearing something other than a red or black suit, be a little more supportive." Will rolled his eyes at his friend who could be so stubborn about this sort of thing.

"I said she looked good, I can't help thinking this is wrong Jack doesn't deserve another chance."

"Well she thinks he does so get over it." Will snapped moving to sit away from his friend.

At 7 Jack walked in dressed in deep brown jean like trousers and a beige jumper, not forgetting a thick coat, scarf and gloves. New York at this time of year could drop well below freezing. When he saw Karen his mouth fell open in shock, she looked amazing, she always did but this was different, the trousers hugged her legs and hips and the colours blended so well together.

"Will this be ok?" she asked nervously.

"Yeh, wow you look amazing."

"Thank you."

Grace rolled her eyes and headed into her room "ignore her, you two have fun." Will said as the two walked out of the door.

Christmas wasn't far off and New York was lit up in festive colours, it was Karen's favourite time of year secretly she loved Christmas, the snow, the lights, the whole atmosphere of the city changed at this time of year.

"So where we off to?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, I thought we could go to central park and watch the Christmas show, they sing carols and Christmas songs, then we could go grab something to eat." He said this nervously knowing that Karen could hate the whole idea but was surprised when she simply said "ok" and hooked her arm through his for added warmth.

Christmas songs bellowed out from the small stage, people were singing along, kids were running about, sales vendors were selling hot corn and chestnuts, mulled wine and the usual American goodies. "Here drink this your freezing." Jack said handing her a steaming cup of mulled wine.

"Thank you, you know I never knew they did this in central park at Christmas." She replied taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Yeh every year, my mum use to bring me when I was little." They finished their drinks and as the choir finished their last song they made their move out of the crowd. "Hey come on." Jack shouted excitedly pulling Karen alongside him.

"Jack what are you… no!" she laughed seeing what Jack had in mind.

"Come on, I won't let you fall." He pouted; Karen rolled her eyes and let herself be led to the ice rink. "This is the first and last time you will ever see Karen Walker on ice." She warned as she tied her stakes on and cautiously stepped onto the ice. Jack who was racing around like an expert circled Karen who did not look happy.

"Hey, dancing queen, if you knock me over I'll kill you." She threatened. She grabbed hold of the side as she felt herself slip.

"Oh come on you wimp" he raced over to her only to fall flat on his back.

Karen screamed in laugher her body doubling over at the site, "Oh, my that was hilarious." She laughed.

"Oh thanks for the concern" Jack laughed back dragging himself up and making his way over to her, "now come with me." He took her hand and led her into the centre of the ice, both unsteady and trying to keep their balance. "If you go, don't take me with you." She muttered causing Jack to smile. They skated around together talking and laughing. "Hey, it's snowing." Jack pointed out catching a snowflake in his hands.

"So it is." Karen smiled as a wet flake tickled her nose, "looks like a white Christmas this year." Jack pulled Karen into his arms and looked down into her face. "At least we won't ever forget this." He whispered looking deep into her eyes. He lent in and was about to kiss her when he lost his footing and fell again bringing Karen down with him. They both laughed hard as Jack got back to his feet.

"Jack I can't get up." Karen laughed, she was right she couldn't, he tried to pull her up but it just made him fall. Karen had tears streaming down her face at the sight. "Stop laughing" Jack shouted laughing himself, he started to drag her across the ice to the side so she could pull her self up on the side. She wiped her trousers down which now felt extremely damp and headed off the ice to put her shoes back on. "That was so funny." Karen squeaked still laughing, "I'm in pain." She added.

Jack grabbed her hand "come on lets go eat." As they walked through the streets of New York the snow started to fall thick and fast and both started to feel the cold. "Come on this is it." Jack said opening the door to a 50's style diner. Karen had never been inside one before and was taken aback by the bright lights and rock and roll music. "What do you fancy, I'm starving this place do great burgers." Jack said eagerly looking through the menu.

"What do you think I should have, I've never been in a place like this, its weird."? Karen said looking around at the black and white pictures and the huge jukebox in the corner.

"Oh we can go somewhere else if you like." Jack replied looking up at her.

"No its ok Jackie, I've done two new things tonight why not make it three, so what should I have, you order for me."

A middle-aged waitress came over to them and jack order two cheeseburgers and two hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows.

"Ummm this is so nice." Karen said tucking into her burger, "I can tell this is no good for you."

Jack laughed "tell me about it, if I could eat this daily I'd be in heaven." He smiled watching Karen dip her fries into the tomato ketchup, she looked so happy.

"What?" she asked catching his stare?

"Nothing you just look happy."

"I am." She replied, pushing her plate away and gasped at the sheer size of the hot chocolate that was put down in front of her. "Oh my god, I can't drink all that."

"Trust me when you've tried it you will." Jack laughed at her expression as she lifted the steaming mug to her lips and drank leaving a cream moustache on her top lip. "Your right, I'm going to have to send Rosario over here to learn how to do this." Jack leaned over and whipped the cream off her lip causing her to giggle. She got up and headed to the jukebox putting a quarter in and flicking through the choices. All the songs were rock and roll so she decided on the Elvis song 'can't help falling in love with you.'

"Good choice" Jack said as she returned.

"I know" she replied taking another slip of her chocolate.

It was just after midnight when the two headed back, the snow had settled quite quickly and was falling slowly but in thick heavy flakes. As they reached there apartment block Jack pulled them to a stop.

"Thank you for tonight" he said as he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I had a great time." She replied shivering from the cold.

"Come on let's get inside, your shivering." He pushed her through the door, nodded at the doorman and took the lift up to the 9th floor.

They stood outside there apartments in an awarkward silence, not knowing what to do.

"What you doing tomorrow, I thought we could go see a movie or something." Jack managed to stutter out like a teenage boy asking a girl to a dance for the first time.

"Yeh I'd like that." Karen replied without looking up.

"Well goodnight and thank you, I can't remember the last time I had such a laugh." Karen muttered backing towards her door.

"Me neither, goodnight." He moved forward and brushed his lips against hers, she responded immediately, moving her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She allowed him access to her mouth as there tongues became entwined. The kiss quickly become passionate, with the action of there mouths, the feel of his body pressed up against hers and his hand rubbing her back she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. They broke the kiss when they needed air amazed at how effected they were by just that small action. "I should go," she whispered.

"Yes." He agreed as he pulled her to meet his lips again. Knowing where this was going they both pulled apart.

"I've got to stop now or I won't be able to." Jack muttered breathlessly.

"Agreed" she managed to get out between breaths.

"Goodnight" she said as she opened the door.

"Yeh, night." He smiled as she disappeared from view.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later and a week before Christmas eve their relationship was going strong, everyone was happy except Grace. Karen had returned to work and moved back into her penthouse although most of the time she was at Jacks, things seemed like they were back on track and the events of just a few weeks ago a distance memory.

"Honey, what you doing tonight?" Karen asked Grace looking up from her desk where she was actually doing work.

"Oh it's game night, Rob and Ellen are coming over."

"Oh no not small and stupid, Will didn't mention that or the crapy game night when he invited jack and I."

"Will invited Jack?" Grace asked putting down her work.

"Yeh, honey." Karen replied blissfully unaware at the rage building up in her friend.

"How could he do that, he knows I'm not talking to Jack." She shouted angrily.

"Hey honey, about that, don't you think you can just get over this and forgive him, Will has and I have so why can't you?"

"Karen, he slept with my best friend then dropped him like a ton of bricks, he then asked my advise so he could sleep with my other best friend and dropped you the same way, you then nearly died, he didn't visit you and I had to pick up the pieces, so sorry if I can't forgive him as easily as you and Will have." Grace shouted a little too loudly causing tears to well up in Karen's eyes.

"Oh Kare I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I've been caught up in the middle of all this and I just don't know how I can just forget what he did."

"Honey, give him a chance, I love him and these last few weeks have been the happiest in my life, you're my best friend I would like it if you can get along with my Jackie, please for me." She dropped her bottom lip causing Grace to smile.

"Ok fine, I'll give him a chance tonight, you can sit next to Rob and Ellen whilst Will and I kick your ass." Grace said sounding victorious already.

"Thanks honey." Karen went back to her desk and started drawing a heart with her name mixed with Jacks inside it, when Grace walked over and saw this she couldn't help but think it was sweet and was happy that Karen was happy, she just had her doubts about how long it would last.

That evening the gang were gathered at Will's waiting on Jack, just as Karen was about to call him he swung the door open "don't worry Jack is in the building." He shouted dramatically on entering.

"Honey don't do that." Karen whined rolling her eyes at the mini dance he was doing.

"Don't you think it's cute?" he asked taking his coat off and kissing her lips softly.

"No" was all Karen replied causing everyone to laugh.

"I haven't come empty handed, I've brought cake." He shouted excitedly whipping out a box and handing it to Will.

"Great who's for cake?" everyone put there hand up bar Grace.

"What Grace no cake?" Will asked surprised.

"Come on G, its double chocolate, double cream and sticky toffee, consider it a peace offering, please." Jack begged.

"Ok, but this doesn't mean I've forgiven you fully I'm doing this for Karen and the cake now give me." She shouted grabbing the cake out of Will hands.

A few hours and drinks later the room was full of laughter as they were well into there game.

"That's 2 minuets 3 seconds guys." Will shouted as Rob and Ellen sat down after finishing their turn.

"Hey you're getting better at this." Grace praised giving the kill sign to Will.

Will and grace went next as Rob timed, they got there 5 'things that are' answers in record time. "Wow 56 seconds, are you sure you guys don't practise this." Ellen said in amazement, "I hate playing with these two Rob your useless." She moaned swatting his arm.

"Well we are the best." Will bowed after doing the winners clap with Grace. "Jack, Karen your up next, here your card who's doing what." Grace shouted happily, trying to think up a victory dance.

"You give, I'll receive." Karen said pointing to Jack, who just giggled raising his hand to his mouth. "Jack be serious we need to wipe the smile of these two Muppets faces." Karen chastised seriously.

"Here you go." Grace said as she past the card over to Jack. "You're time starts now."

"Ewe" Jack said pulling a face.

"Things that are old." Karen replied quickly.

"Wrong"

"Things that are cotton."

"Martine"

"Things that are good" Karen shouted causing Grace to sit up in a panic.

"Me" Jack stated.

"Things that are hot."

"Umm, Stan" Jack tried only to get Karen waving her arms for another clue.

"Your liver." He tired again, Grace sat back smiling they only had 7 seconds left.

"Will's sex life." Jack screamed.

"Things that are dead." Karen screamed back looking over for the results.

"You won, you beat Will and Grace." Ellen cheered.

Karen flung herself into Jack's arms and he twirled her around in victory.

"What, how could they win, we always win." Grace complained.

"Well you've met your match in us honey." Karen exclaimed happily.

"Oh you have to come and play for the suck on it cup, we'd all love someone else to win that." Rob said boasting over their friends.

"This sucks." Grace cried stomping off to get another drink.

Everyone staring laughing and soon enough Grace found the funny side to her childish behaviour.

At around midnight Rob and Ellen left, "You staying for another drink guys?" Will asked Jack, he was just about to say yes when he caught Karen's face over his shoulder saying no.

"no thanks think we're going to move." He replied smiling over at her.

"Yeh night all" Karen said, "thanks for inviting us honey." She added as she kissed Will goodbye a ritual they had established between themselves after that night in the hospital.

Karen grabbed Jacks hand and headed over to his apartment. As Jack shut the front door he turned and found himself face to face with Karen.

"Honey, winning really turns me on." She whispered seductively, pulling his lips to her own. She put her hand under his shirt and grazed her fingernails down his back causing him to shiver.

"Now that turns me on" he smiled into her neck as she pressed herself against him. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and removed his own never taking his mouth away from hers. They moved backwards trying to reach the bedroom but only ended up slamming against the nearest wall.

Unbuttoning his trousers Karen reached inside and heard him groan when she touched him. Smiling she pushed his trousers down whilst he attacked her own and when they were both in just there underwear she wrapped her legs as he still tried to navigate to his bedroom.

Unbeknown to what was going on behind the door Will walked across carrying Karen's purse, which she had left, without thinking he walked in and gasped loudly at the site.

Jack and Karen abruptly stopped what they were doing, both looking extremely embarrassed and in search of any form of clothing.

"Sorry, I should have knocked, I didn't think, wow you don't waste any time do you?" Will said nervously referring to the fact that they had left his apartment not 5 minuets ago.

Karen was looking at the floor laughing silently as Jack edged around the room looking for somewhere to stand that would hide his obvious arousal. "Karen you left this, sorry, I'll let you get back to it." Will said hastily backing out the door.

Karen burst out laughing as Jack threw a pillow at her. "It's alright for you, you can stand there looking all gorgeous in your underwear, pretending nothings happen, it's a bit more obvious for us guys." Jack shouted, laughing himself.

"Well honey there's not that much to hide." Karen said running into the bedroom as Jack chased and dived on her.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was Christmas eve, the four had decided to stay in together, it had been a difficult few weeks for everyone and they wanted to stay close and not have interfering families asking questions that could bring the trauma back up.

"Yeh mum, I'll drop by in the week, no I'm fine, we've got food, yes and we've got heat, I'm sure we can make our own entertainment without singing the whole of 'hello dolly' mum I'm fine, I just want to spend time with my friends this Christmas, mum we're Jewish we don't even celebrate Christmas, mum I'm going bye." With that Grace hung up and turned to Will.

"Why me? Why do I have to have the crazy relatives?" she sighed leaning into him.

"Well my mum is probably too drunk at this point to ring me and if she does she'll say she's got her friends, which don't exist around having drinks, she always says that so she has an excuse for the 6 bottles of red wine she'll get through tonight. Your not the only one with a crazy family." Will replied hugging his friend. They jumped as the front door crashed open.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not shout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town." Jack sung and danced his way into the room, followed by an unamused Karen.

"Make it stop Will, for the love of god make it stop." She shouted holding her ears.

"He's making a list he's checking in twice he's going to find out who's naughty or nice, Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Jack"

"Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Jack, please."

"Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Thank you, now please stop."

"One more time, Santa Claus is…."

Will put his hand over Jack's mouth and he shut up throwing himself on the sofa in a strop.

"You guys are no fun, it's Christmas Eve, and I'm so excited." Jack moaned dropping his bottom lip.

"Honey you've been singing Christmas songs all day, I woke up to you singing winter wonderland, I love you honey, I really do but at this exact moment I want to throw something at you." Karen said walking up and hugging Will.

"Honey I need alcohol, please just one, please pretty please." Karen whined giving her best puppy dog eyes to Will. Ever since her overdose she had been advised not to drink, excepting a small glass on special occasions.

Will looked down into her big brown and eyes and smiled, how could he say no.

"Ok, one drink, so make it last."

"Yeh, it Christmas again." Karen clapped.

"So what you got planned for us tonight G?" Jack asked deciding to drop his sulky mood.

"Well, we've got lots of Christmassy food in, I've rented it's a wonderful life."

"Boring."

"I know, but traditional, a goodround of truth or dare then after midnight we can open our presents." Grace concluded.

"What no games, ah is Gracie still upset because kare, and I whipped your ass."

"No, I just thought it would be nice to give games a miss."

"Scared, much." Jack mocked walking over to Karen who was whispering with Will about something.

"What you two ladies whispering about?"

"Oh nothing poodle, just talking about that film we went to see earlier, nothing to interest you honey." Karen replied looking up at Jack.

"Well sorry if I feel a tinge of jealousy when I see my gorgeous girlfriend talking in hushed tones, in a darken corner with another man." Jack laughed wrapping his arms around Karen. "Especially when he's seen you in just your underwear, you know what that did to me."

"What? Turned you from a screaming queen to a screaming queen who is greedy enough to want Karen as well." Will interrupted sarcastically.

"Exactly." Jack replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey hey, back up when did you see Karen in her underwear?" Grace asked.

"Oh Grace I've told you this." Will tried edging out of the conversation.

"No you haven't, come on spill."

"Honey he walked in on me and Jack the other night." Karen laughed at the memory, remembering Will and Jack's embarrassment.

"What, you walked in on them having sex?"

"No!" Jack and Will both shouted back at her.

"It was during the build up, after we beat you at your stupid game and went across the hall, things started to heat up, clothes started to come off and in walks Will swinging my purple handbag." Karen laughed and Grace joined her whilst the Jack and Will looked on in embarrassment.

"Don't you see the funny side of this?" Grace asked as she noted they didn't seem to impressed by the story.

"No." they both replied.

"Will went red from the neck up, started stuttering over his words and Jack had to find somewhere to hide, for obvious reasons." Karen shouted in hysterics doing actions for Grace who was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face.

"And all this time you were just stood in your underwear?" she asked Karen.

"Yeh honey, but look at me I look great in underwear I wasn't embarrassed I was just laughing at these two."

"Yep I threw a cushion at her to shut her up and I'm about to throw another one if we don't drop this, it was not a big deal." Jack muttered.

"Ah sweetie I've told you size doesn't matter!" Karen mocked sarcastically cracking up with laughter again with Grace; even Will smiled at that little quip.

"Santa Claus is coming to town." Jack started singing causing everyone to fall silent.

"Ok, ok you win poodle I'll shut up."

"Thank you now lets get some food and watch this film for about the hundredth time." Jack said grabbing a plate from the side.

Time ticked on and midnight was fast approaching, Jack and Karen were curled up together on the sofa, giggling softly as they teased each other and whispered secret things. Will and Grace were in the kitchen making hot chocolates.

"Look at them, you can't tell where one starts and the other one finishes." Grace sighed enviously.

"I know, Jack is so lucky, Karen has changed so much now she's sober you know we've been spending a lot of time together lately she really is amazing."

"Wow I never thought I'd hear you talk about Karen like that." Grace said looking at her friend.

"Neither did I" Will laughed as he pulled Grace in the direction of the sofa. "Break it up you two." He shouted as he threw himself on the sofa next to them.

"Ok, Jack truth or dare?"

"No, I don't want to play." Jack whined.

"Come on honey it's fun think of what we can get out of these two." Karen said smiling suggestively at Jack.

"Ok, fine truth." Jack muttered waiting for his question.

"If you could have sex with any person in the world who would it be, remember anyone?"

"Oh that's easy, Karen." Jack replied looking triumphant.

"Ah, Jackie that's sweet." Karen said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I thought it was obvious, you'd pick me wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Oh honey……no, I'd pick George Clooney."

Grace and Will starting laughing at Karen and Jack folded his arms and moved away from her.

"I can't believe you wouldn't pick me, fine right now your dead to me." Jack snapped turning his head away in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh, poodle, don't be like that it's only a game." Jack still didn't turn around.

Karen moved closer pressing her body up against his.

"Come on honey, you could watch." She muttered into his ear. Jack tried to hold back his smile as she teased him, and kept reminding himself where they were.

"You could join in.," she giggled.

"Ok, ok stop with the sexual torture, your forgiven, god you know how to get around me woman." Jack said pulling her in to a hug.

"As if we all didn't know that Jack, inundate you with sexual favours and your anyone's." Grace laughed.

"So true." Jack replied starring off into the distance.

"Ok, ok my turn, Will truth or dare?" Karen shouted eagerly.

"Truth."

"If you had to have sex with either me or Grace who would it be?" Karen high five Jack who liked the question.

"Now come on Will and remember we can tell if you're lying." Jack teased.

Will thought over his answer for a while, he knew this wasn't going to be good, he also knew he couldn't lie, they all knew each other to well for that, Jack especially had a way of looking right through him.

"I don't know this is only going to upset someone." Will muttered trying to get out of this predicament.

"Come on will its no big deal." Grace laughed.

"Ok, I suppose, Karen." He answered.

"What?" both Jack and Grace shouted.

"See I told you this wasn't going to be good."

"Why Karen?" Grace snapped.

"Gracie, this doesn't mean anything it's just a game." Will pleaded.

"No I want to know why Karen?" she shouted back.

Will didn't answer he just looked at the floor.

"Will, I'm waiting, am I just not good enough for you, I mean I wasn't back in college so I can't be know, why has everyone round here got such a fascination with Karen?" Grace shouted.

Karen was a bout to respond but thought better of it when she caught a death stare from Grace.

"Gracie, I don't know I suppose if I was straight Karen would be me more type."

"What? but you two couldn't stand each other a few weeks ago, she is so not your type."

"Grace I mean this in a purely physical way."

"What so now I'm ugly." Grace snapped.

"No of course not, Grace your to close to me for me to ever think about you in that way, your like my sister, Karen, well Karen is just not, oh I don't know, I told you this game was stupid, can we just forget it and open the presents." Will asked quietly.

"No I think I'll open my in the morning, night everyone." Grace muttered and walked into her room.

"Well you know how to cause a stir don't you Wilma, why didn't you just say Grace I wouldn't have minded but Grace is such a fragile thing especially when it comes down to you, come on Jackie lets go, why don't we all open our presents in the morning when everyone has calmed down." Karen got up and kissed Will on the cheek.

"Hey hey hey, I'm going to keep a close eye on you two from now on."

"Jack I'm gay." Will moaned.

"That's what I use to say." Jack laughed as he picked Karen up and headed for the door.

"Put me down you big fairy." Karen screamed.

Will just smiled as they left, they were crazy but he wouldn't want them any other way. He crept into Grace's room. "Truth, if I had to spend the rest of my life with either you or Karen, I'd pick you, Karen would be a one night thing, you would be for life." He whispered as he got into bed with her.

She hugged him tightly as a sign of forgiveness, "Will you should know me by now, I respond well to lies."

Will laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I think with everything that's gone of between the four of us lately we should stay clear of truth games, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Merry Christmas Gracie."

"Merry Christmas." She replied as they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks past and Christmas seemed like a distant memory.

"Hey G, do you know where Karen is? She went out this morning and I haven't heard from her since, and she's left her Mobil here." Jack moaned as he walked right into Will and Grace's apartment.

"Hey, Jack, she's with Will, where I don't know." Grace replied from the sofa where she was engrossed in the 100 biggest design disasters.

Jack joined her on the sofa signing to indicate his boredom.

"With Will, she's always with will lately, you wouldn't think that I was her boyfriend, she sneaked out with 'Will' instead of coming with me for our manicure, I had to pick my own clothes, they didn't have the latest edition of vogue and my pores are getting bigger every second."

"Man how on earth are you pulling off this being straight thing." Grace laughed as Jack just stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's true though, Will and Karen have become pretty clicky lately, he keeps blowing me off at lunch because he's going out with Karen, it Karen this, Karen that, Karen said the funniest thing today, ah it's so annoying and what's with this going across the hall to say good morning and goodnight it's freaking me out." Grace shouted a little to loud.

"Jealous much?" Jack mocked.

"Noooo! I just think it weird." Grace said looking embarrassed.

"No what's weird, is trying to set the right atmosphere to show Karen a bit of the Jack love, and have Will walk in to say goodnight to her, once she even stopped me in mid seduction because she had forgotten to say goodnight to Will, I know they have become close since everything that happened but let me tell you, sometimes it feels like there's three in out relationship and not in a good way."

"Jealous much?" Grace sarcastically replied mimicking Jack's earlier voice.

"Noooo, it's just I'd would at least like to know where my girlfriend is now and then, and spend one night with her without Will interrupting us."

The two sighed and sat back onto the sofa watching the programme. Not 10 minuets had past when Will and Karen came laughing through the door.

"That was so funny, I can't believe you talked me into that, I felt like a kid." Will laughed.

"I know I was in pain from laughing at you, but aren't you glad I made you do it, you wouldn't have got that guys number if you hadn't done it, mind you you did scream like a girl."

"Well at least I did it, you bottled it, you should have done it with me, you know the man thought you were my wife."

"No?"

"Yes, luckily Mark didn't think so." Will said waving the phone number.

"Well of course not honey, your all mo." Karen laughed.

"Hey, hey hey, where have you been, I couldn't get in touch with you, and what the hell did you do Will." Jack shouted marching across to the two of them.

"Ah Jackie Will did a bungee jump in the park, it was so funny, his scream could be heard all over Manhattan."

"What but Will you hate heights, you said you'd rather sleep with a woman that do a bungee jump." Grace snapped joining the conversation.

"Well Karen talked me into it and I got a date out of it, it was so funny, hey Karen did you see me when I…"

"Yes and then you…."

"I know." They laughed again whilst Grace and Jack just stood their looking at them.

"Ok enough with the secret talk, Kare you've been out most of the day, I thought we had plans." Jack moan dropping his bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry poodle, I just lost tack of time, it took him nearly an hour to jump off, you should have been there." Karen laughed.

"Hey I might have done it sooner if I hadn't had some crazy woman shouting 'jump you big queen' at me." Will interrupted still laughing himself.

"And then I started shouting push him off, oh I swear I haven't laughed so much in ages It actually hurts." Karen said holding her side.

"Really, I thought perhaps your trip to the Zoo last Sunday, or the film you went to Tuesday night, or maybe even the meal you went for Wednesday lunch time when you were suppose to meet me in Barneys, you seemed to rant on about those days as well, why don't you just move in here with Will then you could laugh all the time and not have to worry about fitting me in." Jack snapped stomping out the door and heading for his apartment.

"Jackie." Karen tried without success as he slammed his front door.

"What was that all about?" she asked looking at Grace.

"Oh come off it, you two seem to be living in each other pockets lately, your always together, no wonder Jack's feeling left out. Will when was the last time we went out, just me and you."

Will starred off in thought.

"Exactly." Grace snapped "it's been that long you can't remember, now I know things have changed lately but your always together, this going across the hall to say good morning and goodnight is weird its freaking me out and it's definitely getting to Jack."

"Hey that's not fair, so Karen and I have become closer, its not our fault you and Jack are acting jealous and way to possessive, you know we've been through a lot." Will shouted back in defence.

"I know, I know you made some little pact at the hospital when Karen was ill, and I think it's great that you get along so well now but I'm just saying I can understand why Jack's upset, Will she's Jack girlfriend."

"She's still the room." Karen muttered.

"I know Karen is Jack's girlfriend, Grace what is wrong with you." Will shouted ignoring Karen's comment.

"I just think your both being a little insensitive spending so much time together." Grace replied.

"So what? I should ask your permission to spend time with Karen."

"Will don't be stupid, I'm just saying it would be nice to be included now and then."

"It's always about you, sorry if I want to spend some time with someone else."

"Will you spend all your time together, she's in a relationship with Jack, you've got to give them space."

"Like I said she's still in the room." Karen shouted.

The room fell silent; Karen picked her bag up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to check on my Jackie, night everyone, Will I'll call you tomorrow, Grace I'll see you at work."

"That's if you can fit me into your schedule." Grace snapped as Karen shut the door.

"Hey, don't get nasty with Karen, it's me you've got the problem with." Will said as he walked closer to Grace.

"Oh, now your defending her, Will can I rewind your life what, four or five weeks, you could barely stand the woman, then she gets herself mixed up with Jack, tries to kill herself and ta da your now best friends."

Will felt his anger raising as Grace spoke those words in sarcasm.

"How can you even say that, shall I remind you that Karen our friend has been through hell over this last month or so, do you remember how I was acting strong over all this Jack business, how I took control of the situation when you found her barely breathing, how in the hospital I had to comfort you, or Rosario, or make sure Jack wasn't about to do anything stupid, did you ever stop to think how I was feeling at that time, ever wonder whether I needed comforting, no, so forgive me if I sort comfort from Karen, when she was lying in that hospital bed she was the only one to ask if I was alright, she has been the only one to ask how I truly felt at being used by Jack, she's the only one who doesn't expect me to make everything alright so I'm sorry if I've become a little protective over my friendship with her but I kind of like having somebody to check in with now and again." Will blurted out causing Grace to move away in shock.

"Will you could have talked to me." She whispered sadly.

"No Grace because like always I have to compete with Grace's world, I'm going to bed." With that he stormed off to his bedroom leaving Grace alone and upset.

Across the hall, Jack was sat flicking through the TV channels. His head looked up when he heard Karen creeping in.

"Hey honey, you still mad at me?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes"

"Oh, Jackie I'm sorry, I have been spending a lot of time with Will, but I wasn't aware of it, you should have said something sooner."

"Karen, I don't mind you spending time with Will, really I don't I just wish you would check in with me sometimes, we use to do everything together Kare, I miss that."

"Jack that was before we got together, things have changed."

"Yes but why, your still my best friend, I love you, I'm in love with you and I wouldn't change what we have now but I do miss us." Jack looked up at Karen who walked forward and knelt down in front of him.

"Lets go away, just me and you, I've missed us too." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, then got up to move away only to be pulled back down onto his lap.

"You don't get away that easy." He smiled pulling her close so there lips could meet again.

"Why Jackie what are you suggesting?" she grinned devilishly.

"That you've got me wrapped around your finger and can get away with anything, however I think this time you've got some making up to do."

She moved so she was straggling him and smiled down into is face.

"I love you." She said kissing him again this time moving her hands under his shirt.

"God I love you." He moaned as she moved about on top of him, and then abruptly got off him. She was such a tease but he couldn't help loving everything about her. He smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"So I've got some making up to do have I?" she smiled seductively as she closed the door.

The following morning Jack awoke and was surprised to find Karen awake and looking down at him.

"Hey, what time is it? Have you been awake long?" he asked sleepily.

"It's still early, and no I've not been awake long." She leant down and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "So did I earn my forgiveness last night?" she giggled.

"Well I've had better." He mocked.

"Hey" she swatted his arm as he turned her onto her back and moved himself on top of her.

"So where we going?" Karen asked as Jack softly kissed her neck.

"Anywhere as long as it's just us." He stuttered out between kisses.

"Have you ever been to London Jackie?"

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Seriously, we could go to London."

"If you want to poodle."

"Oh my god, Kare, of course I want to, the theatre, the bars, the theatre."

"Ok ok calm down Shakespeare, we'll go to London."

"Yeh Kare you're the best." He shouted kissing her.

"Oh honey I know." She smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

"Guess where we're going?" Jack shouted as he bounced into Will and Grace's apartment.

"Jack it's still early, please just tell me." Grace moaned sipping her coffee.

"Oh grace your no fun, anyway Karen and I are going to London." Jack gave himself jazz hands and jumped up and down on the spot. "I'm so excited, London, I've always wanted to go to London."

"Wow, Jack that's great, I'm jealous I've never been, Will has though."

"You should be Jealous Grace, I'm going to London, with my lover, two things you haven't got, doesn't that just depress you?"

"Yeh thanks for that Jack, just what I needed to hear." Grace replied sarcastically moving towards her room.

"Hey, G why don't you and Will come with" Jack asked innocently.

"Really, you think we could, and you or Karen wouldn't mind?"

"Course not the more the merrier, ask Will about it and let us know I'll run tell Karen, yeh, London." He skipped out the apartment happily leaving Grace pondering the idea of the trip. 'I've always wanted to go to London' she thought to herself, the culture, the history, the entertainment, the men, the opportunities were endless. She smiled to herself and went to get ready for work.

Across the hall Karen stood looking angry, arms folded and eyes fixed on Jack whose smile had faded.

"What the hell did you ask Grace to come for, I spent last night trying to convince you you were the most important thing in my life, we decide we need to spend some time together, alone and you invite tweedle dum and tweedle dee along, Jack what were you thinking."

"Kare, I wasn't thinking, I'm so excited it didn't even cross my mind that inviting Will and Grace would be a problem."

"You were the one who stormed out of there last night telling me I spend to much time with Will, now you've invited them on our holiday, Jack I wanted it to be us, just us." Karen sat down next to Jack looking sad.

"Sorry, I promise we'll make time for us and not just in the boudoir." He nudged her side trying to make her smile.

"Don't do that." She muttered.

"What?"

"Say 'boudoir,' Grace says that its not cute or sexy, trust me."

"What ever you say." He laughed, "Hey look on the bright side they may not want to come with us." He put his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into him. A few seconds later the door flew open,

"Yeh, were all going to London." Will and Grace shouted together.

Karen looked up at Jack and smiled "you were saying" she whispered to him.

Three weeks later the four friends landed safely at Heathrow airport.

"Great it's raining, there goes my hair." Grace moaned fighting with her umbrella. "Will go get us a cab."

"Honey your with me, I don't get cabs, see that limo, that's our ride now get." Karen smacked Grace across the ass and manoeuvred her towards the long black limo.

"The Dorchester driver." Karen shouted her orders and leaned into Jack, "welcome to London Poodle." She kissed his cheek and looked up at him. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and started starring out of the window, watching London fly past.

"So what's the plan of action."? Will asked interrupting the silence.

"Well I want to see the palace, and London tower." Grace shouted eagerly.

"We could go on one of those bus tours tomorrow." Jack suggested.

"Honey. No, I don't do buses." Karen sighed.

"But Kare it's the best way to see all the sights." Jack whined.

"Jack there is no way I'm getting an open top bus in the middle of winter and trekking around London, once you've seen one old building you've seen them all, I want to hit bond street and hit it hard." She smiled thinking about all the designer shops that lived on that one street.

"I'll get a bus with you Jack, Will and Karen have both been here before I want to see it all, I'll go with you, then perhaps will and Karen could go shopping or see a show or something." Grace suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Karen how would you like to see a Shakespeare play, at the globe, I know you'll be going to most of the musicals with Jack, but it would be good to see a proper play and performed in the old way, what do you say, we'll get posh seats you won't have to stand." Will sounded like he was desperate to go so Karen agreed.

"Well that's tomorrow sorted, how about we get unpacked and meet for dinner in about 2 hours." Grace asked looking on in oar as they pulled up to the Dorchester hotel. "Wow." She muttered to herself.

"Impressive isn't it honey, come on Jackie let's get our room sorted we'll see you about 7.30." She waved her arm at them as she grabbed onto Jack who was jumping about in excitement and led the way into the grand hotel.

"Oh my God, Karen this place is like a palace, look at the bed, I won't be able to find you in there." He giggled to himself as he took in his surrounding. "Karen the bubble bath is Christian Dior, it's actually Christian Dior." He shouted.

"Honey, I've told you this so many times, I only have the best, especially for my Jackie."

"There's a piano, I've died and gone to heaven." Jack said as he lightly fingered the keys.

"Did you stay here with Stan?" he asked quietly.

"No honey, we stayed at the Radisson, but I always thought this one looked better, it has a view of the park, you never mention Stan why bring him up now?"

"No reason, I just wonder sometimes."

"About what?"

"Silly, really, I just wonder if you were happier when Stan was alive."

"Jack I loved Stan I did, but I've never loved anyone the way I love you, don't think I ever could, it's strange ever since we first met, something just clicked inside of me, I knew then that you were my soul mate, and although it took 7 years for us to discover our latest phase, I still think I loved you more than anyone even after knowing you a week, does that sound strange?"

Jack walked across the room and pulled her into a hug, "no I think that sounds pretty wonderful." He whispered into her ear.

"Jack, you do know you don't have to compete with Stan don't you?"

He just nodded his reply into her neck. Karen pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I'm serious Jack you don't have to compete with Stan, he was a good man, he brought me everything I wanted, worshiped the ground I walked on, well he use to until Lorraine came along, but that's beside the point, Jack I don't want to be worshipped I want to be loved and if there was ever a contest you'd win, hands down."

"Even if we were penniless?"

"Even if we were penniless." She smiled.

"Even if we had to live with Will and Grace?" he asked smiling.

"Now honey that's pushing it a bit, but I suppose so."

"Good cause I maybe be a poor, struggling actor, with great hair, a winning smile and a killer ass, but I'd be nothing without you."

"Oh honey we're getting to sickly, we sound like an episode of Friends, and the motto of the story is!" she replied sarcastically causing Jack to hit her playfully on the arm.

"I love you." He said smiling down at her, "now get you ass on the bed so I can prove it."

"Now Jack that's not very gentlemanly." Karen giggled as she jumped on the bed.

"Well your no lady, now lay back and think of England." Jack laughed as he climbed onto the bed himself.

"God it's like climbing Everest just getting on this thing." He moaned as he pulled himself up.

"Get yourself up here now Jack, I ain't lying here for nothing."

"Way to turn a man on Kare." Jack laughed.

"Come off it Jack your always turned on, now go, we only have and hour before we have to get ready to meet Wilma and gross."

"Where's the romance gone." Jack laughed as he took his shirt off.

"Well if your not interested I could always…." He stopped her mouth with a kiss and pushed her back down on to the bed.

"Romance is back." She whispered breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"Remember don't make to much noise, Will and Grace are next door." Jack muttered into her neck.

"Hey you're the loud one." She shouted making him stop his attentions to her neck.

"We'll see." He laughed as he captured her lips again. "We'll see."

The first week of their trip seemed to fly by, shopping at Harrods, Hamleys, and Bond Street. Taking a trip on the London eye. Jack and Grace had visited the dungeons; the war museum, London Tower, Buckingham Palace and their hop on hop off bus tour had been a great success. Will and Karen had occupied themselves with the more cultural side of the city, they dined at the Ritz, ate lunch at the ivy. Will stood outside countless amounts of dressing rooms waiting for Karen and in return she trekked around art museums and galleries. The nights were taken up by theatre trips and dinner at the finest restaurants. Jack and Karen had seen nearly every musical in the West End and still they found more to see but Will had scheduled Saturday night for himself, he had decided to hit Soho, the gay centre of London, full of trendy bars and clubs.

"Please come with me Jack, Grace wants to go but she just cramps my style." Will whined at his friend.

"What style would that be!" Jack joked in reply.

"Jack please, Karen and Grace can have a girly night, please come with me."

"Will I can't it's too weird, I mean I'm with Karen now, to be honest I don't want to spend the evening in a gay bar, I sooner spend the night with her."

"Oh come on Jack, you've spent every night with her, you won't even have to stay for long, please come unless you feel you can't handle it, not as straight as you thought hey?" Will question slyly.

"That's not fair Will, I couldn't care less what type of bar we went to, I love Karen, I want to spend the evening with her."

"It's ok poodle, I don't mind if you go, Grace and I will hit the town too and we could meet up later, it will at least shut him up and besides all the men that come onto you you can pass onto Will, you never know he might get some." Karen laughed.

"Hey, I don't need Jack's help." Will replied.

"Oh honey, trust me you do." Karen walked over to Jack and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I'll meet you in that bar across from the theatre showing Mary Poppins at about 12.30, how's that sound."

"Ok, if you insist I'll go with Will, but you have nothing to worry about I'm with you and not on the look out for anyone else." Jack said returning her kiss.

"I know honey I trust you, beside just think what Rosie will do to you if you upset me again, see you later." Karen walked off to find Grace and get ready for her night out, leaving Jack and Will in the foyer area.

"Right Soho here we come." Will said clapping his hands and heading out the door. Jack started to follow but stopped to get his Mobil phone out, he wrote a text and sent it before catching up with Will.

"What was that you were sending?" will asked.

"Oh nothing." Jack replied casually putting his phone away.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok, one, two, three go." Grace yelled throwing tequila down her throat.

"Grace this is no fun when you can't drink, do you have to keep doing that in front of me, one more time and I'll knock you out and down the bottle." Karen moaned sipping on her diet Coke.

"Sorry Karen I keep forgetting you aren't suppose to drink, one more then I'll promise I'll stop." Grace quickly necked the last of her tequila and turned her attention to her friend.

"Come on then lets have some gossip, how's things going with Jack?" She asked.

"Ah, Jackie." Karen said dreamily starring off into space.

"Look at you, all in love." Grace laughed, "it's not fair I want that."

"Oh honey you will one day, when you've sorted your hair out and stopped wearing orange, what's this honey…no, orange and red should be shot dead, remember, we talked about this." Karen said referring to Grace's red hair and bright orange top.

"Don't you worry about Jack going to gay bar, I mean come on you know Jack he was never without a flock of men following him around, I'm not sure I'd be to comfortable with him going." Grace said changing the subject.

"No honey it doesn't bother me, Jack's bi so of course he's going to check other men out, I mean I do, but I also know he's coming home to me, and the Karen love is not something you forget if you follow me." Karen replied with a wink.

Grace envied her friend, she always seemed so confident with herself and her relationships. Grace could never be so secure within a relationship, 'perhaps that's why I'm alone' she thought to herself.

What she didn't know was that Karen was worried, not that Jack would cheat on her, but she had figured that this was the first test of whether he really was fully satisfied within there relationship. She had always feared that the time would come when she wasn't enough for him and as much as she wanted and tried to push these thoughts out of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder.

Across town Will and Jack were downing shots of aftershock, both very tipsy they found a quite corner and collapsed onto a sofa.

"Don't you miss this Jack?" Will slurred.

"No, well maybe a little but I just have to look at Karen and I know I've made the right decision." He shouted back trying to block out the loud pounding of the music.

"Karen is pretty amazing, but the sex thing, no couldn't do it." Will laughed.

"Hey don't mock until you've tried it."

"I have Jack, remember."

"Oh yes, but you've not tried it with Karen, and don't be getting any ideas missy." Jack said wagging his finger in will's face.

"Will, I think I might be drunk." Jack said feeling his head spinning.

"You know what, I think I'm drunk too." Will replied seriously causing them both to fall about in hysterics.

"Who were you texting earlier?" will asked.

"Oh Carl, he was a English Guy I met a full months ago, he said to text if I was ever in town. And look at me here I am." Jack laughed but Will didn't join in he suddenly felt slightly more sober.

"Jack why did you get in touch with him, he's one of your many ex's, you're here with Karen why would you text him?"

"Well he text me, he saw me in one of the shops, said he might meet me here." Jack replied in innocence.

"Jack! You're here with Karen, your girlfriend, what is with you, after all you two have been through to get to this stage your willing to risk meeting up with some guy."

"Hey, wait a minuet, wait a minuet, wait a minuet, I can't think straight, Will I didn't text him to meet me, I thought I could hook you two up, he's just your type, boring and does some tedious office job like you."

"Oh" Will replied looking away in embarrassment.

"Yes oh, as much as you and Grace don't think I'm capable off being faithful, or in love I will have you know that I am completely serious about Karen, I just wish you would stop watching my every move, I love her ok?" Jack shouted making a move to leave.

"Jack I'm sorry, it's just I feel protective over Karen, you know what a mess she got in, I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Will I'm not going to hurt her, now I'm going back to the hotel, see that blonde over there, tall handsome probably out of you league but you can give it a try, that's Paul, have a good evening." Jack waved Paul over introduced him to Will and left heading back to the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning Jack and Karen walked into the breakfast area wrapped in each others arms, giggling and kissing like teenagers.

"For god sake will you too give it a rest, I'm trying to eat here." Grace moaned turning her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

"Oh honey this is what is called a relationship, r – e – l – a – t…."

"I know what it is, but do you have to rub it in, yes I'm sad and alone but I'm not the only one, where's Will." Grace asked.

"I don't know honey he's your husband." Karen laughed kissing Jack again.

"Yeh Grace he shares your room, you should know where he is." Jack added.

"He didn't come home last night, I thought he was with you guys."

"Grace, you know I'm not into three ways." Karen replied seriously.

"Hey, I know where he is, he stayed out all night with Paul." Jack shouted excitedly.

"Who's Paul?" Grace and Karen asked together.

"I dated him for a few days a while ago back home, he's English and said I should get in touch if I ever came over, so I did and set him up with Will, and ta da! I'm a genius."

"Hey genius, were you ever going to tell me you were texting ex lovers whilst here with me." Karen asked wagging a finger at Jack.

"Oh Kare, don't be mad I was doing it for Will, oh look here he is."

Will walked towards them and sat down next to Grace.

"Will's got a boyfriend, Will's got a boyfriend." Jack sang.

"Jack, stop it." Will chastised.

"Did my Wilma get a little something something last night." Karen teased causing him to blush.

"You did, my god Will since when did you do one night stands?" Grace questioned.

"Well it's not going to be a one night stand, I've just popped back to get changed then we are spending the day together." Will said looking away from Grace who at that moment hit him on his arm.

"Get out, your going to spend the day with him, but Will why? Why get involved when we are all leaving in 5 days."

"Hey, it will be a hell of a five days Grace trust me on that one." Jack added, using a menu to fan himself.

"Hey tinkerbell, I'm still here." Karen reminded him. He kissed her softly silently mouthing sorry.

"Will be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Karen kissed him on the cheek and made a move to stand. "Come on Jackie lets go shop." She grabbed his hand and the two skipped off together. Leaving Will and Grace alone.

"Why can't you do a Jack, turn straight, marry me, have kids and neither of us would have to worry about this whole relationship thing." Grace moaned sipping her coffee.

"Well sweetie, one I'm not Jack, two I'm most definitely gay, three combining our families at one wedding would be insane, four our kids would have my huge forhead and your flat chest and finally you'll find the right man Grace, we both will."

"Wish I could be more certain, your right about our kids though, and if you put my hair onto your forehead, that's 6 years of theropy at least." Grace replied smiling to herself.

"What's that smile for?" will asked.

"Just picturing Karen's kids, can you imagin a little Karen walking around, cute little prada wearing brunette."

"Yeh, lets hope that if Karen ever did have a child it would look like her, poor thing would be so unfortuate to grow up looking like Jack."

"Ah Will that's mean, do you ever think they would get to that stage, I mean three months ago i could never imagin Karen with a child, now she's changed so much, I mean the old Karen is still there she made a waiter cry last night, but something else is there too and for some reason, crazy as it may seem I could see her with a child." Grace said drifting off into thought.

"Yeh me to, I just hope that Jack doesn't let her down, I sweare I'll kill him myself if he does." Will replied.

"Look at you getting all defensive, Karen's really gotten to you hasn't she, it's a good job you are gay cause I'd be getting very jelous. Anyway tell me about this Paul!" Grace asked excitedly.

Later that evening Karen and Jack were cuddled up in a limo on there way back from the theatre, the weather had taken a turn for the worst and was now blowing a gale, streets were deserted as the rain bashed heavily againsnt the pavement causing them to look silver in the moonlight.

"This is what they call typical English weather then." Jack commented as they passed the dock side.

"Driver stop the car." Karen announced as the limo skidded to a stop.

"Karen what are you…"

"Come on Jackie." Karen said getting out the limo into the pouring rain.

"Karen, no it's throwing it down, now get back in the car."

"No come on Jack, I haven't walked in the rain for years, it's not cold." She twirled into the rain laughing to herself.

"Not cold, Karen it's bloody frezzing now get back in the car."

"Come and get me." she challenged looking devious. Her hair was wet and flat to her head, her clothes were clinging to her body, she threw her soaking wet jacket at Jack and walked towards the river.

"Karen you'll get newmonia, Karen, Karen!"

She kept walking away from him so he climbed out the limo and walked after her. "What has gotten into you?" He asked as he approached where she stood looking into the deep waters of the thames.

She looked a thousand miles away, deep in thought, a tear tricked down her cheek and Jack brought her head up to his in concern.

"What is it Kare?" he asked quietly.

"This is where my dad brought me,." she began wiping the tears away, trying to act strong but she knew she didn't need to, not with Jack.

"Me and mum went with him on one of his business trips, we went to Paris, Rome, Madrid and finally London. I was only about 5 maybe 6 and one Sunday morning he brought me here. He woke me up really early and we sneaked out without waking mum. We walked along the river, talked, laughed even sang and we stopped here, right here." She paused for a moment, rain dripping down her face.

"He told me he was going away, that he was going away for a very long time, I didn't understand at the time, he told me that he would always be thinking of me, and that if I looked up at that star." She pointed at one of the small stars, glowing in the distance half cover by rain clouds.

"That he would always be there, he gave me a locket, you know the star shaped one that stan broke."

Jack nodded a reply.

"Well he gave me that, hugged me, put me in a taxi and I've never seen him since."

"Kare that's awful, why have you never said anything?" Jack asked quietly wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I hated him for doing it, he left me, he just went, never got a birthday card, Christmas card, my mother blamed me, she was horrible to me, got herself mixed up with some horrible bloke who hit her and me, then she started on the scams, dragging me around the states until I finally had enough and left, Jack I had the perfect life until my dad left and I never found out why." Karen wiped a tear away from her cheek and turned to face Jack.

"He left me here, right here, promise me you will never leave me Jack."

Jack pulled her into a hug "I'm never going to leave you, how can I be part of Jack and Karen if I'm just Jack, no pun intended." He felt her smile into his chest, and pull away to look at him.

"Still sure you've made the right choice, I'm a completcated woman, there's a lot you don't know." She joked.

"Positve, and now we've got a lifetime to discover our deepest darkest memories."

"believe me we'll need a lifetime to untagled my twisted life, come on I've had enough of the rain, I'm cold lets head back." Karen started to walk back towards the limo, but was stopped by Jack who held onto her arm.

"What is it honey?" Karen asked turning to look at him.

He pulled her close and looked into her eyes, her make up was running, her hair dripping, he could see her amazing figure throught her clothes that clung to her. His own hair was flat to his head and his clothes soaked to the skin.

"Jack, you starring at me." Karen said interrupting his thoughts.

"Marry me." He announced loudly, Karen took a step back in shock.

"I'm stupid, pathetic, mardy, embarrassing a lot of the time, stubborn, selfish, you name it at some point or another you'll think it but I know one thing and that is I love you, I've always loved you, I was just to stupid to realise. I look at you and I'm happy, I can't imagin a day without you. I want to be with you always, I want to buy a house with you, have children with you, when I turn 70 I want you by my side, I love you, I'm completely crazy about you, so Karen Walker, will you marry me."

Karen felt the tears running down her face, she heard the sound of the rain yet the world seemed to blur away as he spoke those words, it felt like they were completely alone in the world. She pictured the things Jack had described, their house, their children, she starred blankly at him lost in her own thoughts.

"Well?" Jack pushed.

"Oh, yes, the answer is yes." She yelled throwing herslf into his arms and kissing him as he spun her around.

"You don't think this is a bit soon?" she questioned looking into his face.

"No, I would marry you now if I could but if were doing this properly we could get married in a year, two years, whenever you want." Jack kissed her again and she responded taking the kiss down a more passionate road.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now." She whipered surrgestively into his ear.

"Well lets head back because the feeling is mutual." Jack smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the limo.

Once the door was shut things started to heat up and clothes started to come off. "Drive keep driving round until I say stop." She yelled breathlessly as she turned back to Jack. "I want you right here right now." She dragged his wet shirt off and kissed his chest as he un bottoned her top.

"Little bit feisty there Kare!" Jack joked as he pealed wet clothes off her skin.

"God I can't wait to be Mrs Mcfarland." Karen muttered in between kisses.

"Do you think this is wise? I mean the driver is just 2 feet away." Jack said voicing his concerns at being caught in a compromising postion.

"Oh come on Jackie be adventurous." Karen giggled kissing him firmly on the mouth.


End file.
